7 Keys
by Raawrrr
Summary: Terdampar di tempat yang tak pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Mencari 7 kunci di tempat yang berbeda. Bertarung melawan musuh untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sanggupkah mereka melakukan semua itu? / GoMxOC, KagamixOC / RnR? / Chap.8 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**7 Keys © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC.  
**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Ketujuh pemuda itu tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju supermarket yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berasal. Mereka bertujuh sepertinya baru saja selesai bermain bola basket—terlihat dari salah seorang dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut berwarna biru tua, Aomine Daiki sedang memutar-mutar bola itu diatas jari telunjuknya.

Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka adalah murid dari Teiko High School. Mereka juga merupakan tim basket yang paling kuat. _Kiseki no Sedai. _Kalian pasti tau 'kan?

Langkah Kuroko—pemuda dengan warna rambut biru langit— terhenti saat melihat cahaya terang yang berasal dari suatu pohon ditaman. Tanpa aba-aba, kakinya melangkah menuju cahaya itu. Kagami—pemuda berambut merah hitam dan mempunyai alis bercabang— yang melihat rekan setimnya berjalan kearah lain, langsung memanggilnya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau mau kemana? Supermarketnya disana, bukan disitu!"

"Sebentar, Kagami-kun. Aku penasaran dengan cahaya itu." Kuroko menunjuk kearah dimana cahaya itu berada. Yang lain mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko.

"Arara~ Siapa tahu itu hanya cahaya lampu saja, Kuro-chin." Raksasa besar berambut ungu—ehm— Murasakibara Atsushi mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Murasakibaracchi benar ssu! Mungkin itu hanya cahaya lampu ssu?" Kise Ryouta— pemuda berambut pirang yang mempunyai kerja selingan menjadi model itu ikut bersuara. Sedangkan Midorima—pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata— hanya diam sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Aomine hanya menguap bosan. Sedangkan Akashi sang kapten—

"Aku juga penasaran. Ayo kita pergi kesana."

—Menyuruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _untuk menuju ke cahaya lain mau tidak mau harus ikut kesana. Akashi itu mutlak. Membantah? Gunting cantik melayang.

"_H-hai'!"_

Akashi berjalan duluan, disusul dengan keenam pemuda yang lain. Sesampainya disana, mereka menatap bingung cahaya yang ada didepan mereka.

"Ini bukan cahaya lampu." Midorima berkomentar seraya meneliti sekeliling cahay itu. "Tidak ada kabel yang terhubung, ataupun saklar. Mustahil benda ini bisa menyala jika benda ini benar benar lampu, nanodayo."

"Shintarou benar." Akashi menangguk setuju.

"Che. Lalu ini apa?" Aomine berbicara dengan nada malas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ssu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi menyentuh cahaya tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya yang terang sekali—sehingga menyilaukan mata— mengelilingi mereka.

"Ara~ kenapa silau sekali? Aka-chin apa yang kau lakukan?"

_DUK!_

Suara bola menghantam keras tanah terdengar. Ketujuh pemuda itu sekarang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Yang tersisa hanya sebuah bola basket. Mereka sepertinya telah berpindah ketempat lain. Apakah cahaya itu adalah cahaya teleportasi? _Well... who know?_

.

.

.

"Itatatata..." Aomine mengaduh pelan saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan tanah. Ia bangkit seraya mengelus-elus punggungnya. Ia melirik sekitarnya—mencari teman seperjuangan yang mungkin terdampar ditempat asing itu bersamanya.

"Aominecchi!" Seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Ia tau, sangat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi orang yang menambahkan 'cchi' dibelakang nama selain pemuda berisik bernama Kise Ryouta itu? "_Kochi kochi!"_ Kise melambaikan tangannya. Aomine menurut, lalu Ia pun pergi ke Arah Kise.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana sih?" Kagami mencak-mencak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Taiga." Akashi mengamati sekelilingnya, lalu Ia menemukan sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"_Sumimasen! _Sepertinya aku terlambat menjemput kalian." Gadis itu membungkuk pelan. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah, bahunya naik-turun. Sepertinya, gadis itu terburu-buru tadi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"_G-gomen_, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Misaki Miiyu _desu. Yoroshiku_." Gadis itu tersenyum, mata sewarna biru lautnya terlihat bersinar saat terkena pantulan cahaya matahari sore.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu. Yoroshiku_." Kuroko membungkuk pelan.

"Midorima Shintaro _desu. Yoroshiku_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi," ujarnya dengan nada malas.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine menguap.

"Kagami Taiga... Aa _d-desu!"_

"Akashi Seijuuro."

Miiyu mengangguk, Ia berharap semoga Ia bisa menghapal nama mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kami bisa ada disini?" tanya Akashi.

"Kalian pernah merasa menyentuh sebuah cahaya?" Miiyu bertanya, dijawab dengan anggukkan dari ketujuh pemuda itu. "Itu adalah cahaya teleportasi yang dibuat oleh pemimpin kota ini. Siapapun yang menyentuhnya, mereka akan berada disini."

"Ah, begitu. Untuk apa dipanggil kesini, nodayo?"

"Untuk dimintai bantuan... kota ini sedang dalam kekacauan, beberapa penduduk, bahkan orang-orang terpenting telah diculik oleh _Dark Nephlim_— pemimpin kerajaan terkutuk. Kami harus mencari 7kunci untuk dapat membebaskan semua penduduk yang telah diculik." Sinar dimatanya terlihat meredup, mimik wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ha? Jadi kami harus bertarung?" tanya Kagami tidak percaya. Miiyu mengangguk.

"Yang benar saja! Kami manusia biasa, kau tahu! Kami bisa mati kalau begini! Aku menolak," ucap Aomine sedikit membentak. Ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku setuju dengan _Aho_mine."

"Mine-chin tumben benar."

"Aku juga setuju dengan Aominecchi, ssu!"

"Mungkin aku ikut menolak, sama seperti Aomine, nodayo."

Miiyu terdiam. "B-begitu ya. Aku mengerti." Gadis itu berusaha untuk menampilkan senyum. Kuroko melihatnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Semua harus ikut." Akashi memberi komando. "Tidak ada yang tidak ikut." Akashi menatap tajam kelima pemuda tersebut—minus Kuroko.

"Sudah kubilang aku men—" Sebuah gunting sukses melewati pipi Aomine. "Baik-baik, aku—kami ikut." Aomine pasrah.

"B-benarkah?!" ucap Miiyu tidak percaya—matanya kembali berbinar cerah.

"Tentu." Akashi mengangguk. "Jadi, bisa kau perjelas semuanya? Tentang kota ini dan apa yang harus kami lakukan."

"Un! Tentu saja. Tapi lebih baik kita tidak berbicara disini. Ayo ikut aku!" Miiyu tersenyum ceria. Lalu berjalan duluan didepan diikuti anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._

'Aku... belum pernah melihat senyuman yang menawan seperti itu.' Akashi membatin.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

**A/N: **_Fict _ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari game Elsword. Gak tau kenapa bisa saya juga. XD

Latar belakangnya beda sih, cuman kayaknya tempatnya bakal sama terus monster sama skillnya juga bakalan sama—kalau saya ga ada inspirasi buat bikin yang baru. /taboked/

Oh iya, saya juga butuh 6 OC cewek nih, buat jadi pasangan masing-masing _Kiseki no Sedai._ Ada yang minat untuk meminjamkan OC nya pada saya untuk jadi tokoh dalam cerita ini?

Kalau ada, kirim via PM/Review. Formatnya:

**Nama OC:**

**Ciri-ciri OC:**

**Sifat OC:**

**Skill / Mage OC: **

**Mau dipasangin sama siapa? Pilih sendiri atau saya yang pilihin?** (Btw, Akashi udah Miiyu _booking_. Piss. XD)

Saya ga nerima OC yang serba bisa btw. Jadi, kalau ada yang seperti itu, paling bakalan saya buat dia punya kelemahan disini— atau saya ga ngambil OC itu jadi tokoh dalam cerita ini. Gpp kan ya? Tehee. ^^v

.

Mind to Review?

V


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Keys © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC, AU— AR?.**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

"_Shitsureishimasu," _ucap _Kiseki no Sedai_ bersamaan.

"_Tadaima!"_ ucap Miiyu saat sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas jika dilihat dari luar. Kakinya melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Para anggota _Kiseko no Sedai_ tetap setia mengekori dari belakang.

"Sepi sekali ssu. Apa Miiyucchi tinggal sendirian disini ssu?" tanya Kise. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

'M-miiyucchi?' batin Miiyu bingung. Awalnya dia sempat aneh dipanggil 'Miiyucchi'— karena baru pertama kali Ia dipanggil seperti itu, oleh orang yang baru Ia kenal pula— tapi Miiyu tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, dia terima terima saja dipanggil begitu oleh Kise.

Kise menepuk pundak Miiyu pelan. "Na, kau tidak keberatan aku panggil Miiyucchi 'kan?"

"Ah!" Miiyu tersentak. "T-tentu saja tidak, Kise-san! Soal pertanyaanmu tadi, aku tidak tinggal sendirian disini kok. Aku tinggal bersama ke-enam teman terbaikku disini."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kagami ikut bertanya.

"Perempuan, tentu saja."

Mendengar jawaban itu, secara tak sadar Akashi menghela napas senang.

"Heee." Otak mesum Aomine bangkit. "Apa mereka cantik-cantik?"

"Tentu saja mereka cantik!"

"Lalu, apa dada mereka be—" Kepala Aomine dipukul pelan oleh Kuroko. "Sakit, Tetsu!"

"Tolong jaga bicaramu didepan seorang perempuan, Aomine-kun. Misaki-san, tolong maafkan sikap tidak sopan Aomine-kun." Kuroko membungkuk. Muka Miiyu terlihat memerah sedikit saat mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Aomine.

"Hoy, Tetsu! Untuk apa kau minta maaf, ha?!"

"S-sudah, sudah. Tidak masalah kok." Miiyu angkat bicara—berusaha menghentikan debat antara Aomine dan Kuroko. "Ah, ya, tolong panggil aku Miiyu."

Sekarang, mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. Miiyu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana. Lalu, Ia pamit ke dapur—membuat sesuatu untuk menjamu tamu mereka.

"_Tadaima!"_ seru seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Terdengar langkah kaki—yang diduga milik orang yang baru saja datang. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu menampakkan dirinya—dua orang gadis. Yang pertama, gadis cantik dengan rambut putih keperakan sepinggang, lurus dengan dua kepangan di sisi rambut. Mempunyai mata berwarna violet yang indah. Yang kedua, gadis cantik dengan rambut putih keunguan sepinggang dan mempunyai warna mata yang sama.

"Heh! Siapa kalian?" tanya salah satu dari kedua gadis itu seraya menunjuk ketujuh orang yang sedang duduk santai disofa ruang tamunya.

"Sebelum bertanya pada orang lain, perkenalkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Miiyu-chan!" panggil gadis itu saat melihat Miiyu yang datang ke ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan. "Mereka siapa?"

"Maa, duduk dulu, Atsuko-chan. Nanti aku jelaskan." Miiyu menyimpan nampan itu diatas meja.

"_Arigatou na," _ucap Akashi singkat.

Miiyu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Tak masalah."

"Jelaskan sekarang, Miiyu."

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali ssu." Kise berkomentar, dan itu membuatnya diberi tatapan tajam oleh gadis yang memiliki warna rambut putih keunguan.

"Ne, kalian masih ingat 'kan cahaya teleportasi yang dibuat oleh pemimpin kota?" Kedua gadis itu mengangguk. "Nah, mereka ini adalah orang yang telah menyentuh cahaya teleportasi itu."

"Hooo. Mereka mau membantu kita?"

"Un!" Miiyu mengangguk. Lalu Ia memperkenalkan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. "Yang berambut pirang itu Kise Ryouta-san. Yang biru tua itu Aomin Daiki-san. Yang Hijau Midorima Shintarou-san. Yang merah kehitaman Kagami Taiga-san. Yang biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya-san. Yang ungu Murasakibara Atsushi-san. Dan yang merah itu Akashi Seijuuro-san."

"_Sou. _Amai Akaki _desu. Yoroshiku," _ucap gadis yang mempunyai rambut putih keunguan sepinggang cuek.

"_Maa,_ Akakicchi! Jangan cuek seperti itu. Coba senyum, kau pasti akan terlihat manis ssu!"

Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipi Akaki. "_U-urusai yo, baka! _Dan apa-apaan itu, Akakicchi katamu?! Kenapa namaku jadi aneh begitu."

"_Hidoi ssu yo! _Itu tidak aneh! Itu nama panggilan yang keren tahu." Kise merengek.

"Itu aneh. Sekali aneh tetap aneh." Akaki tak mau kalah.

"Sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja sih. Ah, ya, Izumikawa Atsuko _desu. Yoroshiku._" Gadis dengan rambut putih keperakan memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu Ia menghampiri Kuroko dan mencubit pelan pipinya. "Tetsu-chan! Kau _kawaii_ sekaliiiii!"

'T-tetsu-chan?!' bantin _Kiseki no Sedai—_minus Akashi kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggil Kuroko dengan embel-embel _chan!_

"I-izumikawa-san tolong lepaskan. Ini sakit," pinta Kuroko sopan.

"Tehee~" Atsuko nyengir. "_Gomen ne. _Panggil aku Atsuko, Tetsu-chan!"

"Arara~ Kalian berisik. Ayo cepat kasih tau apa yang harus kita lakukan, nyem," ujar Murasakibara, Ia dengan santainya memakan cemilan yang disediakan oleh Miiyu sebelumnya.

"Ah, baik. Dalam perjalanan mencari tujuh kunci itu, kita dibagi menjadi tujuh tim. Satu tim terdiri dari dua orang. Jadi, kalian ber-tujuh yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini, akan dipisah," jelas Miiyu.

"Heh? Dipisah?" ucap mereka tak percaya.

"Iya. Kalian akan satu tim dengan salah satu dari kami."

"Bagaimana bisa ssu? Kami bertujuh, sedangkan kalian bertiga." Kise menghitung.

"Masih ada empat orang lagi. Mereka sedang tidak ada disini sepertinya." Atsuko angkat bicara.

"Lanjutkan penjelasannya," perintah Akashi.

"Jadi, disini kami yang akan menjadi ketua Tim. Masing-masing dari kami akan memberitahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan, dan kami juga akan membantu kalian agar kalian tahu apa kekuatan kalian," lanjut Miiyu. "Nah, sekarang kalian pilih. Diantara kalian, siapa yang ingin satu tim dengan kami?"

"Miiyu. Kau denganku," ucap Akashi dengan cepat tanpa berpikir panjang. Miiyu mengangguk.

"Tetsu-chan! Kau satu tim denganku, ya!" ucap Atsuko riang. Kuroko mengangguk.

"_Hai',_ mohon bantuannya, Atsuko-san."

"Aku ingin bersama Akakicchi ssu!"

"Cih. A-apa boleh buat. Baiklah, kau bersamaku." Akaki mengalihkan pandangannya—tsunderenya kumat.

Melihat reaksi teman baiknya, Atsuko menyeringai dan menyikut pelan pinggang Akaki. "Akaki-chan, kau menyukai Ryou-chan yaa~"

Akaki mendelik. "T-tentu saja tidak!"

Atsuko mencolek-colek pipi Akaki. "Raut mukamu berkata lain, A-ka-ki-chan~"

"Tsk." Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa temannya ini sangat peka. Karena tidak ingin ditanya-tanya lebih jauh, Akaki memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Ia sempat berhenti sebentar, lalu menoleh. "Kise, kau ikut aku. Cepat."

Kise beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke orang-orang yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu. "_Hai', hai'. Jaa ne minna."_

Lama-kelamaan, sosok mereka pun hilang dari pandangan.

"Akaki-chan sudah mengambil langkah! Tetsu-chan, ayo!" Atsuko dengan semangat menarik tangan Kuroko. Kuroko yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"_Jaa ne!"_

"Oi, oi." Kagami bersuara. "Lalu kami bagaimana?"

"Kalian mau menunggu teman-temanku pulang, atau meu menyusul mereka?" tanya Miiyu.

Aomine menguap. "Aku ingin menyusulnya saja biar tidak lama."

Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Midorima mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Miiyu mengambil pulpen dan kertas, lalu menulis sesuatu dikertas itu.

"Ini. Aku sudah membuat petunjuk arahnya." Miiyu memberi kertas itu pada Murasakibara, Kagami, Midorima dan Aomine. Ia juga memberikan pin berbentuk bunga Anemone.

"Miiyu-chin, pin ini tidak bisa dimakan," protes Murasakibara. Miiyu _sweatdropped. _

"T-tentu saja tidak bisa, itu memang bukan makanan."

"Jadi, pin ini untuk apa, nodayo?"

"Petunjuk, bisa dibilang. Pokoknya, pin itu akan bersinar jika kalian sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi." Keempat pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Un. Hati-hati dijalan."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi terdapat burung gagak—yang diketahui sebagai hewan mata-mata kerajaan terkutuk— yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**A/N: **Yosh! Kedua OC sudah muncul~ Saya tidak menyangka, ternyata ada juga yang mau berpatisipasi untuk fict ini. :'D /terharu./

Saya juga minta maaf jika OC kalian terlihat OoC ya. Huhu. ;w;

Saya sudah mendapatkan 6OC, jadi pendaftaran OC ditutup ya. :3

Makasih banget buat kaliaaan para partisipasion(?), reviewer, dan silent reader! :'D

* * *

Saya mau bales review buat yang log-in. :3

**NadineMidford: **Wah, ternyata ada yang suka fict fantasy juga. :3

Maaf, OC mu telat daftar. ;w; udah keduluan sama yang lain nih. Duh, sekali lagi maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. ToT

Makasih udah RnR~ Berniat RnR lagi? ;)

**Guest: **Eeeeh?! Bener sama? Jangan-jangan... kita satu pemikiran?! XD /gak.

Begitukah? Syukurlah jika penulisan saya mudah dipahami. :'D

Boleh, boleh~ OC-nya diterima, ya! ;)

Makasih udan RnR~ Berniat RnR lagi? ;)

.

Review?

V


	3. Chapter 3

**7 Keys © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC, AU— AR?.**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Murasakibara menatap malas kertas yang sedang dipegang olehnya. Sesekali Ia melirik pin yang Ia pakai untuk memastikan apakah pin itu bersinar atau tidak.

"Setelah ini lurus lalu... hm." Murasakibara menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mengikuti arah jalan yang telah dibuat oleh Miiyu. Lurus, lalu belok ke kanan, belok kiri lalu lurus lagi dan... ya. Sekarang Murasakibara telah sampai ditempat tujuannya—terbukti dari pin yang dipakainya mulai bersinar. Kakinya perlahan memasuki tempat itu, tempat yang seperti taman hewan. Banyak hewan yang berkeliaran disana, ada kucing, kelinci, burung, ular, dan lain-lain. Satu pertanyaan muncul dikepala Murasakibara saat melihat pemandangan itu. Apa mereka tidak saling memangsa satu sama lain?

Ditempat yang tak jauh dari Murasakibara berada, seorang perempuan tengah duduk santai dengan seekor kucing persia disebelahnya.

"Hm?" Alis gadis itu terangkat. "Ada penyusup?"

"Miaaaw~" Kucing itu menanggapi.

"Molly." Kucing itu menoleh. "Pergi ke tempat penyusup itu, dan tangkap dia." Sang kucing menurut, Ia pergi dari tempat itu dan menyeran Murasakibara. Murasakibara yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu tak sempat menghindar, pipinya tercakar.

"Arara. Kau kucing yang tidak sopan." Murasakibara mendecih. Sang kucing sudah berada dalam posisi akan melompat, mencoba mencakar Murasakibara kembali. Murasakibara sukses menghindar ke samping saat kucing itu melompat. Tanpa sempat menyentuh tanah, Murasakibara sudah memegang ekor sang kucing sehingga sang kucing dalam posisi terbalik.

"Grrrr... Miiaww!"

"Kucing nakal harus diberi pelajaran."

"Lepaskan kucing itu."

Murasakibara melihat ke arah sumber suara. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis bermata berwarna coklat terang, mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang sedang menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Arara, kucing ini milikmu? Baik, kulepaskan. Jangan pandang aku seperti itu." Murasakibara melepaskan genggamannya pada ekor sang kucing, sang kucing langsung ngacir ke arah sang majikan.

'T-tinggi sekali!' batin gadis itu. Kakinya bergetar, keringat dingin muncul dipelipisnya. 'F-fobia-ku kambuh...'

Murasakibara mendekat. "Hey," panggilnya.

Gadis itu kaget, refleks Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau siapa?! Mau apa kau kesini?!"

"Hee. Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku kemari karena disuruh oleh Miiyu-chin."

"Miiyu-chin?" ucap gadis itu bingung. Tatapan gadis itu terpaku pada pin yang dipakai oleh Murasakibara. Ia tahu siapa pemilik pin itu, sangat tahu malah. "Jadi, kau yang akan menjadi _partner_ku? Hoo. Akhirnya sudah datang."

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Murasakibara malas.

'Bagaimana jadinya jika aku satu tim dengannya? B-badannya kelewat tinggi...' Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia harus mengesampingkan soal fobianya terhadap lelaki tinggi. "Baiklah. Aku Hiiragi Sora. Ngomong-ngomong, kekuatanmu apa?"

"Hee. Entahlah. Miiyu-chin bilang kau akan membantuku mencarinya."

Sora menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau ikut aku kedalam."

"Ne, apa aku bisa percaya dengan anak kecil sepertimu?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi sora. A-anak kecil katanya?!

"Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan anak kecil," ujar Sora dongkol. "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Ikuti aku atau kau akan kujadikan makan malam peliharaanku."

"Kau pendek." Murasakibara berucap santai.

"B-berisik! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!" Sora berjalan menuju rumah yang ada disitu. Murasakibara mengikuti dari belakang.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan raksasa seperti dirimu."

"Salahkan tanganku yang mengambil denah menuju tempatmu."

.

.

.

Aomine menguap bosan. Ia sudah memutari tempat itu, tapi pin yang Ia pakai sama sekali tidak bersinar. Aomine lelah, maka Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku umum didekatnya. Ia ingin tidur disana, tetapi niat itu Ia urungkan karena tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya, gadis dengan warna rambut hitam sepinggang, poninya menutupi alis, kulitnya putih pucat dan mempunyai warna mata merah. Oke, Aomine rapopo.

Eh! Tunggu dulu, kenapa pinnya bersinar?! Apa gadis disebelahnya ini adalah orang yang Ia cari?

(Nun jauh disana, Miiyu merutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa memberi tahu bahwa pin itu juga akan bersinar jika didekat target tanpa harus ketempat tujuan dahulu.)

Karena kepo, Aomine memutuskan untuk bertanya pada gadis.

"Hey." Sang gadis menoleh. "Kau tau tempat ini?" Aomine menunjukkan denah yang dibuat oleh Miiyu. Sang gadis mengangguk.

"Itu tempatku biasanya bersantai. Ada apa?" jawabnya datar.

"Kau kenal Miiyu?" Gadis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Berarti kau _partner_ku."

Oh? Jadi sudah ada yang mau membantu?

"Aku perlu bukti. Apa yang Miiyu berikan padamu?" tanyanya dingin. Aomine memperlihatkan pin yang Ia pakai.

"Ini dari Miiyu."

"Oke, aku percaya. Itu memang milik Miiyu." Gadis itu menatap Aomine. "Aku Katsumi Rin. Kau?"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Dilihat dari tubuhmu, sepertinya fisikmu kuat. Coba hancurkan bangku ini." Rin berdiri.

"Ha?"

"Cepat."

"Ck. Baiklah." Aomine berdiri, Ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan menendang kursi itu ke atas dan lalu memukul bangku itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Dan bangku itu sukses hancur berkeping-keping. Aomine menatap kepingan bangu itu. Ia tidak percaya bisa menghancurkan bangku itu, dan tangan serta kakinya pun tidak terasa sakit.

"Sudah kuduga. Ikut aku dan aku akan memberimu buku tentang kekuatan fisik." Rin berjalan duluan.

"Hoy! Tunggu aku!" Aomine menyusul Rin. Sedangkan Rin tetap melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Aomine.

.

.

.

Midorima terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Disana, terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru tua sepundak, bermata biru muda,dan berkulit putih sedang berlatih memanah. Sedari tadi, tidak pernah ada panah yang meleset. Semua panah menancap tepat dititik yang sudah ditandai di papan.

"_Backflip Shoot!" _Gadis itu melompat kebelakang dan mulai memanah. Ketiga panah itu dengan mulusnya menancap tepat dititik yang ditandai dipohon yang berada lima meter darinya.

Midorima berdecak kagum melihatnya. Gadis itu, benar-benar ahli dalam memanah.

_SRET!_

Tanpa diduga, sebuah panah melintas melewati pipi Midorima.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu dingin. Midorima melangkah mendekati gadis itu—nekat.

"Midorima Shintarou." Pin milik Midorima bersinar.

"Mau a—" Kata-katanya terputus saat Ia melihat pin yang dipakai Midorima. Jadi, suddah ditemukan sukarelawan yang akan membantu mereka, hn? "Jadi, kau yang akan membantu kami?"

Midorima yang pada dasarnya memang pintar langsung mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu, terlebih, gadis itu sempat menatap pinnya. Pasti gadis itu tau dari siapa pin ini.

"Begitulah nodayo." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sakurai Yumika _desu,"_ ucapnya singkat. "Jadi, Miiyu sudah membantumu mencari tahu kekuatanmu?"

Midorima menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Air, Api, atau Angin?" tanyanya singkat.

Midorima bingung, kenapa Ia disuruh memilih? Tapi karena Midorima tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, maka Ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Angin."

"Baik. Ayo ikut aku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Midorima langsung mengikuti Yumika.

.

.

.

Lain tokoh lain cerita. Tanpa perlu berkeliling-keliling seperti teman seperjuangan yang lainnya, Kagami dengan mudahnya menemukan target. Sepertinya, Ia sedang beruntung?

"Jadi, Kagami. Cita-citamu apa?" tanya Atsashi Kidesa, gadis manis dengan rambut hitam legam yang dikepang dan mempunyai warna mata biru keabuabuan.

"Pemadam Kebakaran," jawab Kagami singkat.

Satu petunjuk.

"Air."

"Haa?" Kagami mangap—gak ngerti apa maksudnya. Kenapa Kidesa tiba-tiba ngomong Air coba?

"Itu identik dengan Air 'kan," kata Kidesa cuek.

"Iya."

Dua petunjuk. Oke, cukup.

Kidesa berjalan kearah tumpukkan buku, mencari buku yang Ia perlukan untuk membantuk Kagami. Setelah ketemu, Ia melempar buku itu pada Kagami dan sukses mengenaik kepala Kagami.

"_Ittai! _Setidaknya bilang dahulu jika kau ingin melempar ini, bodoh!" Kagami mencak-mencak. Kidesa mengabaikannya.

"Baca dan pelajari. Dalam waktu sejam kau harus bisa menguasainya."

"Y-yang benar saja!" Kagami membaca isi buku itu, disana terdapat macam-macam mantra Air. Pengertian dan _turorial_nya tertera jelas disana.

"Jika itu memang benar kekuatanmu disini, kau pasti akan mudah mempelajarinya, Kagami. Aku pergi sebentar, ada urusan." Dan Kidesa pun pergi dari hadapan Kagami.

"_Chotto! _Oi, o—ck!" Kagami pasrah. Ia membaca isi buku itu dan mengikuti _tutorialnya_. Setelah dirasa mengerti, Ia mencoba mem-praktikkan apa yang Ia pelajari, dan hasilnya...

"Heh?"

,

Satu jam kemudian, Kidesa kembali dengan _shoot gun_ ditangannya.

"Kagami, kau sudah mempelajarinya?"

"Sudah."

"Hoo, baiklah." Kidesa mengacungkan _shoot gun_nya ke arah Kagami. "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu."

Kagami menyeringai. "Ayo."

Kidesa berlari, lalu melompat kebelakang Kagami. _Shoot gun_nya Ia arahkan ke arah Kagami.

_Membuat penahan dengan Air, skill ini dipakai pada saat kau tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan musuh—_Kagami mengingat isi dari buku itu. Lebih baik Ia memakai _skill_ itu sekarang. Senjata Kidesa adalah _shoot gun,_ Ia bisa menembak kapan saja semaunya. Kesempatan Kagami untuk menghindar sangat kecil.

_DOR!_

"_Mizu no tate!"_ Air melindungi tubuh Kagami, sehingga terlihat seperti perisai Air. Peluru yang keluar dari _shoot gun_ milik Kidesa tidak bisa menembus perisai itu sehingga peluru itu memantul ke belakang.

"Wow. Tidak buruk," komentar Kidesa.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Kagami melancarkan serangan lagi.

"_Surudoi no Mizu!"_ Perisai Air yang tadi melindungi tubuh Kagami sekarang telah berganti menjadi seperti jarum, panjang dan tajam. Kagami mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, dan air air serupa jarum itu bergerak menuju Kidesa. Kidesa yang melihat itu mencoba menghindar. Badannya dengan lincah menghindari air itu. Namun, ada satu yang menggores lengannya. Kidesa meringis pelan. Tak mau ketinggalan, Kidesa menarik pematuknya dan menembak ke arah Kagami.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Peluru yang mengarah kearah pelipisnya berhasil Ia hindari dengan bersalto kebelakang, peluru yang mengincar tangan kanannya berhasil Ia hindari karena Ia berlari ke arah kiri. Namun, peluru yang terakhir tidak bisa Ia hindari karena Ia lengah. Peluru itu sukses menggores kaki kiri Kagami.

"Cukup sampai disini." Kidesa bersuara. "Ini baru awal dan kau sudah cukup mahir. Bersihkan lukamu lalu istirahatlah."

"Baik, baik. Lagipula aku masih harus membaca buku itu kembali."

"Persiapkan mentalmu baik-baik untuk perang yang sebenarnya, Kagami."

"Tak perlu kau beritahu. Kapanpun aku siap."

.

**To Be Continue.**

.

**A/N: **Yosh, 4OC sudah muncul! Awalnya saya bingung ini mereka mau bagaimana, karena mereka rata-rata _kuudere_ semua. Maafkan saya bila OC kalian OOC ya. T/\T

Jujur, saya bingung mau pakai kekuatan macam apa untuk Murasakibara. =w= /ditimpukbungkusmaiubo.

Untuk kedepannya, saya gak yakin bisa _fast update_ kayak begini lagi. Rabu depan udah Ujian 'sih. Jadi ya mau ga mau harus fokus dulu sama Ujian. ToT

.

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau baca, fav, follow! Sini saya peluk. :'D

.

Balesan review yang ga log-in. (Yang log-in via PM.) :3

**Miharu: **Loh? Kenapa? Kok Akashi jangan jatuh cinta? O.o Niat RnR lagi? :D

**Guest: **Hai guest-san! Iya kita berjumpa lagi. XD Hoo begitu, iya sih memang susah bikin fict kayak begitu. XD Iya, makasih semangatnya! Niat RnR lagi? :D

**Anim: **Hehe, terimakasih! Ini udah updatee~! ;) Niat RnR lagi? :D

**NadineMidford: **Iyaa, menurut saya juga begitu. XD Sekali lagi maaf ya. ToT Makasih udah suka sama cerita ini. :'D Niat RnR lagi? :D

.

Review?

V


	4. Chapter 4

**7 Keys © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC, AU— AR?.**

_**Cross-Over **_**—****Elsword game.**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

"Atsuko-san, ini dimana?" tanya Kuroko saat mereka sudah sampai didepan bangunan yang mempunyai lambang buku diatas pintu masuk.

"Ini diperpustakaan pusat kota. Perpustakaan dirumah pasti sudah dipakai oleh Miiyu-chan. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan bahwa kita akan kesini." Atsuko membuka pintu itu lalu masuk kedalamnya, Kuroko menatap kagum, disana terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku yang belum pernah Kuroko temukan didunia aslinya.

"Apa tempat ini memang sepi?"

Atsuko menggeleng. "Tidak. Biasanya Riko-chan selalu disini untuk mengawasi perpustakaan. Tapi... sepertinya Ia juga diculik."

"Ah, _sumimasen._Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu, mengapa mereka diculik?"

Atsuko menarik tangan Kuroko, menuntunnya menuju bangku yang tersedia didalam perpustakaan tersebut. Mereka pun duduk berhadap-hadapan. "Nah, begini lebih baik."

"Jadi? Boleh aku tahu jawabannya?"

"Ah, tentu! Mereka diculik untuk dijadikan budak—orang-orang terpenting dikota ini dijadikan sandera."

"Sandera?"

"Yap. Tebusannya adalah kota ini. Mereka akan bebas jika kami memberikan kota ini."

"Apa hanya kalian bertujuh yang berhasil lolos?" Atsuko mengangguk.

"Lalu... mengapa kita harus mencari tujuh kunci?—Ah, _sumimasen, _aku banyak bertanya."

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu. _Lagipula memang seharusnya Tetsu-chan tahu tentang ini," ucapnya santai. "Semua penduduk kota dikurung dalam suatu ruangan yang berbeda-beda. Totalnya tujuh ruangan. Jadi, untuk menyelamatkan mereka, kita perlu mencari kunci itu."

"_Sou desu."_

"_Saa,_ Tetsu-chan! Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya!" Atsuko berkata dengan semangat.

"_Hai', douzo."_

"Apa kau punya suatu julukan?"

"Julukan?"

Atsuko mengangguk. "Huum."

"Sepertinya... pemain bayangan."

"Hee?" Atsuko menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. "Bayangan?"

"_Hai'_."

"Pantas saja... awalnya aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Saat Miiyu-chan memperkenalkanmu, baru aku sadar bahwa Tetsu-chan ada disana, hehe." Atsuko menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Kuroko diam dengan wajah datarnya—udah biasa katanya.

Atsuko bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju salah satu rak buku. Pandangan matanya beralih dari satu buku ke buku yang lain. Kuroko yang penasaran pun menyusul Atsuko dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya—tanpa disadari oleh Atsuko.

"Ah! Ketemu!" seru Atsuko. Ia pun mengambil buku tersebut.

"Mencari apa, Atsuko-san?"

"KYAAA!" Atsuko kaget. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Kuroko tepat disebelahnya. Wajah mereka dekat sekali, hampir saja Atsuko mencium pipi Kuroko jika Atsuko tidak cepat-cepat mengambil jarak. "T-tetsu-chan?! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Sejak tadi," ujar Kuroko dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

'Kenapa aku tidak sadar?!' batin Atsuko berkoar. 'Ternyata dia benar-benar bayangan.'

"B-baiklah." Atsuko mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Ini, Tetsu-chan, bacalah." Atsuko memberikan Kuroko sebuah buku yang bertuliskan "_Kage no Mahou"_ pada bagian sampul depannya. Kuroko menerima buku itu. Ditatapnya datar buku itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu buku tentang macam-macam sihir bayangan. Karena tadi kau bilang kau itu adalah bayangan, jadi kuberikan buku itu untuk kau pelajari." Kuroko kembali ke bangku yang tadi Ia duduki disusul oleh Atsuko dibelakangnya.

"Atsuko-san, kalau oleh tahu, kau memakai sihir tipe apa?" Kuroko membuka buku yang diberikan Atsuko.

"Cahaya. Kebetulan sekali kan? Aku cahaya, dan Tetsu-chan yang menjadi bayangannya." Atsuko nyengir. Kuroko mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"_Hai'. _Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

Akashi menatap tumpukkan buku didepannya. "Untuk apa semua buku-buku ini?" Mereka saat ini sedang ada diperpustakaan rumah—tepat seperti yang dikatakan Atsuko sebelumnya. Miiyu yang sedang mencari buku-buku yang lain, menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi.

"Itu untuk kau pelajari, Akashi-san." Miiyu mengambil satu buku.

"Semua?" Alis Akashi terangkat satu.

"Tidak. Akashi-san pilih saja salah satu. Apa yang Akashi-san pilih, itu yang akan menjadi kekuatanmu nantinya." Miiyu berjalan menuju tempat Akashi berada— disebuah bangku yang mejanya dipenuhi oleh tumpukkan buku. Miiyu menyimpan buku yang tadi Ia bawa dan mendudukkan diri dibangku yang berada didepan Akashi. Akashi memilih-milih buku didepannya. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada dua buku. _Emperor Eyes _dan _Hi no Mahou._ Akashi mengambil dua buku itu.

"Sudah diputuskan, ya?" Miiyu bangkit. "Baiklah, aku akan membereskan buku-buku ini." Miiyu mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja. Ia menumpuk buku-buku itu dan mengangkatnya sehingga tumpukkan buku itu menutupi wajahnya.

Akashi bangkit. "Biar aku yang bawa. Itu pasti berat."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa bawa sendiri." Tiba-tiba Miiyu merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya, dan dalam sekejap tumpukkan buku itu telah berganti tempat—ternyata oh tenyata, sesuatu yang menyentuh tangan Miiyu tadi adalah tangan Akashi. Dan sekarang, tumpukkan buku itu telah berpindah ke tangan Akashi.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah. Kau mengerti?"

"_H-hai', g-gomenasai."_

"Tunjukkan dimana aku harus menyimpan buku-buku ini, Miiyu," perintah Akashi. Miiyu mengangguk lalu berjalan didepan Akashi, Akashi mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kita harus mencari kunci-kunci itu, hm?"

"Di tujuh kota yang sudah dihancurkan oleh _Dark Nephlim_ sebelumnya."

"Dihancurkan?"

Miiyu mengangguk. "Ruben, Elder, Bethma, Altera, Feita, Velder, Hamel, dan Sander. Semuanya dihancurkan tepat pada hari yang sama. Sempat terjadi perang besar juga disana."

"Lalu, mengapa kota ini tidak ikut diserang juga?"

"Karena kota ini termasuk kota yang lemah. Mereka memandang rendah kotai ini."

"_Sou, _jadi mereka menghancurkan kota yang kuat lalu yang lemah?"

Miiyu mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu." Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan rak buku yang kosong. "Akashi-san bisa menyimpan buku-buku itu disini."

Akashi menaruh buku-buku itu dilantai, lalu menyusun buku-buku itu di rak buku dibantu oleh Miiyu. Setelah selesai, Akashi dan Miiyu kembali ke bangku semula.

"Kapan kita akan pergi mencari kunci itu?" Akashi mengambil salah satu buku yang Ia pilih, lalu membaca isinya. Sesekali matanya melirik pada sesuatu yang bertengger di jendela.

"Dua atau tiga hari, mungkin? Atau menunggu sampai kalian sudah siap."

"Apa burung gagak salah satu hewan peliharaan disini, hm?"

"He?" Miiyu memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti. Akashi memberi syarat pada Miiyu untuk melihat ke arah jendela.

Mata Miiyu terbelalak saat melihat ada burung gagak yang pada saat itu juga melihat ke arahnya seolah sedang tersenyum meremehkan.

"G-gawat!" Miiyu segera menuju ke arah jendela itu, tangannya membentuk segel yang diarahkan pada burung gagak itu.

"_Nature's Affinity: Tumbuhan pengurung!" _– namun sang gagak sudah pergi entah kemana dan sihir Miiyu meleset. Miiyu terduduk ditempat, Akashi menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya perlahan.

"Miiyu."

"I-ini gawat. _Dark Nephlim_ pasti sudah tahu bahwa kita akan mencari ketujuh kunci itu."

Akashi mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"P-pasti dia akan mengirimkan pasukannya yang kelewat kuat!" Raut wajah Miiyu terlihat panik. "B-bagaimana ini?! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh iniii?!" Miiyu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Tenanglah."

Miiyu menatap Akashi. "B-bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Kita dalam masalah!"

"Tak peduli sekuat apapun musuh, kita pasti menang."

"Kenapa bisa begitu yakin, huh?"

"Karena aku selalu menang. Dan perkaataanku selalu benar."

Miiyu melongo 'Apa-apaan?!'

"Sudahlah, dari pada kau bengong disitu seperti orang dungu, lebih baik kau ikut aku. Temani aku mempelajari isi dari buku yang kupilih tadi." Akashi memegang tangan Miiyu dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Miiyu dengan ogah-ogahan berdiri. Akashi lalu merapihkan rambut Miiyu yang sedikit berantakan karena diacak-acak oleh pemiliknya.

Wajah Miiyu spontan memerah. "J-ja-jangan buang-buang waktu." Miiyu berjalan dengan cepat menuju bangku. Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis lalu dengan santainya berjalan di belakang Miiyu.

.

.

.

"_Ne,_ Akakicchi~! Aku lapar ssu!" Kise merengek seperti anak kecil. Ia menarik kerah baju Akaki—memintanya untuk mampir sebentar di supermarket yang ada disebelahnya.

"Belum apa-apa sudah lapar. Apa kau selemah itu, heh?" Akaki mendengus.

"Tapi aku belum makan apa-apa dari tadi ssu! Dan memangnya kau pikir kita sudah berapa lama berkeliling seperti ini?!"

"Kurang lebih satu atau dua jam?"

Kise kembali menarik-narik kerah baju Akaki. "Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar ssu! _Maa, _Akakicchi, ayo beli makanan dulu ssu!" Kise mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Tidak. Kita akan membeli makanannya saat kau sudah menemukan kekuatanmu." Akaki berlagak sok cuek. Padahal dalam hatinya Ia merutuki Kise karena memasang wajah imut seperti itu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot mencarinya ssu! Aku bisa meng_copy_ kekuatan milik orang lain ssu!" Tiba-tiba Kise sudah berada didepan Akaki. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Akaki sehingga pandangan mata Akaki tertuju padanya. "Meng_copy_ kekuatanmu pun aku bisa ssu." Kise memajukan kepalanya, lalu menyeringai saat melihat muka Akaki yang memerah. Merasa dipermainkan, Akaki spontan menendang tulang kering Kise.

"_Ittai ssu yo! _Akakicchi _hidoi!"_

Akaki mendengus. "Itu hukuman yang pantas untuk lelaki sepertimu."

"Aku salah apa ssu?!"

"Kau masih tanya?! Ck. Sudahlah. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku jika kau bisa men_copy_ kekuatan orang lain." Akaki melihat-lihat sekitarnya, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang sedang berlatih. Mencari... mencari... mencari dan ketemu!

"Coba kau _copy_ kekuatan orang itu!" Akaki menunjuk seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hijau yang berada beberapa meter didepan mereka.

"Heh. Baiklah ssu! Lihat baik-baik ya!"

"_Strom Blade!"_ teriak orang itu.

"_Strom Blade!" _Kise ikut berteriak. Lalu keluarlah pedang yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka, lalu berputar-putar.

Akaki menatap kagum Kise. Ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar bisa meng_copy_ kekuatan orang lain.

"Yah tidak buruk juga." Akaki kemudian menatap orang yang berbaju hijau itu. Dan tanpa disangka, ternyata orang itu juga menatap balik Akaki.

'D-dia 'kan?!'

Orang itu tersenyum meremehkan— seolah berkata 'Kau akan tamat' lalu pergi dari tempat itu secepat kilat.

'Gawat!'

Merasa ada yang aneh, Kise melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan muka Akaki.

"Akakicchi?"

Refleks, Akaki menarik tangan Kise. "H-hoy! Mau kemana ssu?!"

"Jangan banyak protes. Kita harus pulang. Sekarang juga."

"Tapi beri aku makanan saat dirumah nanti ssu!"

.

.

.

"_Nephlim-_sama. Saya sudah mendapat info tentang orang-orang itu."

Perempuan berambut ungu itu memainkan gelas yang berisi anggur. "Hm? Apa saja?"

"Dari info yang saya terima, ada yang memakai sihir air, bayangan, kekuatan fisik, kemampuan meniru, dan salah satu dari mereka sepertinya mempunyai _Emperor Eyes._"

"Hee? _Emperor Eyes? _Seperti mata Dewa yang dapat membuat musuh takluk pada si pemilik mata itu?"

"_Hai'." _

"Menarik. Suruh para pasukan untuk berpencar. Jangan sampai ada kota yang kosong. Dan, tolong kirimkan ketua pasukan andalanku pada setiap kota."

"_Wakatta. _Saya pamit undur diri._" _Ia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ini pasti akan menarik." Perempuan itu meminum anggurnya. "Terima kekalahan kalian, bocah-bocah pengganggu." Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**A/N: **Holaaah saya kembali~ Mumpung besok libur, jadi colong-colong waktu biar bisa update fict ini~ Www~ /belajarwoy. Dan—lagi– maafkan saya bila OC kalian OOC difict ini ya. ;w;

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau baca, fav, follow! :D

Balesan review yang ga log-in. (Yang log-in via PM.) :3

**Guest: **Iya sih saya juga inginnya begitu, tapi berhubung bukan punya saya, jadi ya rasanya gimana gitu kalau sifatnya dirubah sama saya sendiri. Iya, susah sih. Hehe~ XD Okay. Sifatnya diterima kok. Hwhwh. :3 Ah iya gapapa kok, makasih sarannya! :'D Dan untuk Murasakibara, emang sih saya sengaja buat dia OoC begitu, ada alasannya sih. Untuk duo _ahobaka_ itu... *lirik AoKaga* mereka kan awalnya diwanti wanti sama Akashi, jadi ga berani ngeyel—untuk saat ini. Nanti bakalan keliatan kok, ntar saya bikin. Maaf ya jika itu menganggu Guest-san. T-T ( Btw, saya panggil apa nih? OAO) Makasih makasih~ :3

(Aomine: _Aho janai!_ *kick author* | Kagami: _Baka janai! _*siram author*)

Review?

V


	5. Chapter 5

**7 Keys © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC, AU— AR?.**

_**Cross-Over **_**—****Elsword game.**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Murakasibara duduk disalah satu sofa panjang. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil maiubo yang tersisa. Sora duduk di sofa hadapannya seraya mengelus lembut kucing yang sedang ada di pangkuannya.

"Nah, Murasakibara." Sora memanggil Murasakibara, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya lalu sibuk membuka bungkus maiubo-nya.

"Kau ingin mempelajari sihir apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia menggigit maiubonya.

"... lalu bagaimana aku bisa membantumu untuk menemukan kekuatanmu?"

"Arara~ Aku tidak peduli. Itu urusanmu, nyem." Murasakibara dengan santainya membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sora.

"Ck. Kau beda sekali dengan dirimu yang tadi."

"Hm." Murasakibara hanya bergumam malas.

"Tadi kau terlihat sangat serius."

"Hoo?" Murasakibara melirik ke arah kucing yang ada dipangkuan Sora. "Kupikir kucing itu akan mengambil maiubo-ku yang tersisa. Makanya..."

"Mana ada kucing yang menyukai maiubo, bodoh."

Murasakibara mengubah posisinya—memunggungi Sora.

"Kau membuang banyak waktu. Aku saja yang menentukan."

"Terserah, nyem."

Sora menyeringai. "Baiklah. Sihirmu adalah sihir perubahan. Jadi, kau bisa merubah dirimu menjadi hewan—atau pun monster yang kau lihat sesuai keinginanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, ya. Aku setuju saja." Murasakibara menghabiskan maiubonya.

"Sebelum itu, agar kau mengerti, kau harus mempelajarinya. Ayo cari bukunya."

Murasakibara membalikan tubuhnya—menghadap ke arah Sora. "Maaalas~ Beri tahu intinya saja~"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita belajar diluar." Sora bangkit dari sofanya—membuat kucing yang berada di pangkuannya melompat ke bawah.

"Harpy, Herpy." Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali. Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah dua elang berukuran sedang datang ke arahnya. Sora melirik ke arah Murasakibara, ke dua elang yang mengerti arti lirikan itu lantas pergi menuju Murasakibara dan membawanya keluar.

"_Aree~?"_

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Miiyu dan Akashi terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

"Miiyu! Kau ada didalam tidak?!" teriak Akaki—tersangka yang membanting pintu.

Dengan terburu-buru Miiyu pergi ketempat dimana Akaki—dan Kise— berada. Diikuti Akashi yang berjalan tenang dibelakangnya.

"_Doushite_?"

"Mouuu~! Miiyucchi! Aku lapar ssu." Kise merengek. Akaki menyikut pinggangnya sehingga Kise merintih.

"Jadi, Ryouta membanting pintu hanya karena lapar, hm?" Akashi angkat bicara.

"Yaa~ Kau benar, Akashi-san." Akaki menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan santainya.

"_U-uso ssu!_ Akakicchi! Bukannya kau yang—" Akaki melirik sinis Kise. Kise tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Etto..._ _Matte yo, _Kise-san. Aku akan membuatkan makanan kalauu begitu." Miiyu baru saja akan pergi ke dapur sebelum kata-kata Akaki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak usah, Miiyu. Biarkan saja orang bodoh ini kelaparan. Lagipula, ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

"_H-hidoi ssu yo!"_ Kise mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Yang lebih penting?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga lapar, Akaki-chan?" Miiyu menatap Akaki penuh selidik.

"T-tentu saja bukan, bodoh! Kau tahu Alteresia 'kan?"

Miiyu mengangguk. Kise menggeleng. Akashi diam saja.

"Ada apa dengan Alteresia?"

"Aku dan Kise... tadi bertemu dengannya." –Mata Miiyu membulat mendengar perkataan Akaki. "Kupikir mereka sudah mulai bertindak."

"Y-ya. Dan sepertinya mereka juga sudah mengetahui tentang kita semua."

Akaki menatap Miiyu bingung. "Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu, eh?"

"K-karena tadi ada mata-mata disini. Dan... aku tidak berhasil menangkapnya, hehe." Miiyu nyengir canggung.

"APAAA?! Kau kehilangan jejaknya?!" teriak Akaki tidak percaya. Miiyu berlindung dibelakang Akashi—cari aman, siapa tahu Akaki ngamuk bentar lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa ssu jika ada mata-mata? Itu bukan masalah besar 'kan?"

Akaki mendelik. "B-bukan masalah besar katamu?! Tentu saja masalah besar, bodoh! Jika mereka tahu apapun tentang kita, maka mereka akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan kita. Lagipula, kita tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Apa yang bisa kita perbuat nantinya, ha?! Yang ada kita kalah!"

Mampus. Kise kena damprat Akaki si _tsun tsun_. Sekali lagi, mampus.

"T-tapi 'kan ssu—"

"Tapi tapi apanya?!"

"Berhenti berdebat kalian berdua," perintah Akashi.

"_Ne,_ kalau begitu lebih baik kita rundingkan masalah ini dengan semuanya. Kurasa, kita harus bergerak cepat kan?" usul Miiyu.

"Ya, ya. Panggil mereka kemari, kau memberikan pin itu pada mereka kan?"

Miiyu mengangguk. "_Demo..."_

"_Nani?" _Akaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Atsuko-chan dan Kuroko-san... salah satu dari mereka tidak punya pin itu. Apa kalian tahu mereka kemana?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Akaki dan Kise menggeleng bersamaan.

"Lalu... bagaimana kita memanggil mereka agar lekas kemari?"

Semuanya terdiam.

.

.

.

"_S-saa,_ Midorima-san,sudah mengerti semuanya?" Yumika memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Midorima. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ya. Aku sudah mengerti, nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Matanya melirik ke arah lain.

'Sial. Kenapa wajahnya manis sekali?!'

"A-apa ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Yumika malu-malu. Oke, gadis _dandere_ yang satu ini emang bikin gemez—ngomong-ngomong, ada yang berfikir bahwa dia adalah gadis yang malu malu kucing saat ketemu sang gebetan?—

"Tidak. Itu cukup, aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang sihir angin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba saja pin yang dipakai oleh Midorima berkerlap-kerlip. Midorima menatap pin itu heran, lalu Ia mengambil pin itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Yumika.

"Yumika, apa kau tahu penyebab pin ini berkerlap-kerlip?"

Yumika memperhatikan Pin itu lekat-lekat. "M-mungkin Miiyu berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu? B-boleh kupinjam pinnya?"

"Silahkan." Midorima memberikan pin itu pada Yumika yang langsung diterima oleh Yumika. Yumika menekan kelopak bunga Anemone itu, pin itu berhenti berkerlap-kerlip, lalu terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Midorima-san? Yumika-chan?"

"M-miiyu? Ada apa?"

"_Etto..._ kalian bisa pulang sekarang? Ini penting."

"E-eh? _Hai'._ Kami akan pulang secepatnya."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu. Ah, ya, jika kalian bertemu Atsuko-chan dan Kuroko-san tolong bawa mereka pulang juga, ya?"

"_Hai, wakarimashita."_ – dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang, nodayo?" Midorima—lagi lagi— menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Hai'._ Lagipula Miiyu berkata 'secepatnya'. Jadi, ayo berangkat sekarang."

Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

_BUGH! DUK! DUGH!_

Aomine dengan semangatnya menendang, memukul, meninju pohon besar didepannya—Rin yang menyuruhnya. Katanya untuk memperkuat fisik Aomine. Sedangkan Rin dengan santainya duduk manis dibawah pohon mahoni sambil melihat Aomine berlatih. Tiba-tiba, pin milik Aomine yang berada dipangkuan Rin melakukan hal yang sama seperti pin Midorima—berkerlap-kerlip. Tanpa menunggu lama, Rin menyentuh kelopak bunga Anemone itu.

"_Doushite?"_

"Rin! Cepat kembali sekarang juga bersama Aomine! Ah ya, jika kau bertemu dengan Kuroko ataupun Atsuko dijalan, ajak juga mereka untuk pulang."

"Mengapa?"

"Akan dijelaskan jika kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini. Sudah, ya!"

"_Matte yo, _Akaki."— Naas. Ternyata sambungannya sudah terputus. Rin menghela napasnya lalu memanggil Aomine. "Oy, Aomine."

Aomine yang mendengar Rin memanggilnya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh pada Rin. "_Nani?"_

"Akaki baru saja menghubungiku, dan dia menyuruh kita pulang."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Haaaa." Aomine bergumam malas. "Aku belum selesai latihan."

"Itu bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Lagipula... kurasa kau sudah cukup kuat."

"Che." Aomine mendengus. "Tentu saja aku kuat. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

Atsuko membuka jendela perpustakaan, matanya melihat keadaan sekitar. Dahinya berkedut saat melihat sesuatu yang turun dari atas langit. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang turun dari atas langit itu dengan tangannya, lalu Ia mengamatinya.

"... abu?" Atsuko mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Atsuko baru saja akan menutup jendela jika matanya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. Seekor naga berukuran yang cukup besar. Naga itu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

"Sebentar... jadi abu ini...? Pasti ada yang tidak beres!" Atsuko dengan cepat menutup jendela itu dan menarik pergi Kuroko.

"Tetsu-chan! Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini. Ayo kita pulang dan beritahu pada semuanya!" Kuroko yang ditarik oleh Atsuko hanya bisa pasrah.

"... _Hai'."_

_._

"_Tadaimaaa~"_ teriak Atsuko saat mereka berdua sudah sampai dirumah.

"_Okaeri,"_ ucap penghuni dirumah itu serempak.

"Miiyu-chan! Miiyu—eh? Kenapa semua berkumpul disini?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"K-kami disuruh berkumpul disini. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting," jawab Yumika pelan.

"Heee?! Kenapa aku tidak disuruh? Jahatnyaaa~!" Atsuko memajukan bibirnya—manyun unyu.

"_Gomenne,_ Atsuko-chan tidak membawa pinnya. Jadi aku susah menghubungimu," ucap Miiyu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa Tetsu terlihat kelelahan begitu?" ucap Aomine seraya memperhatikan Kuroko. Semuanya ikut memandang ke arah Kuroko.

"Waaa! Tetsu-chan! _Gomenne,_ tadi aku terburu-buru, dan sepertinya aku membawamu lari terlalu cepat." Atsuko memeluk Kuroko erat.

"A-atsuko-san... sesak." Kuroko mencoba terlepas dari pelukan Atsuko. Rin yang melihat air muka Kuroko pun mengambil langkah.

"Atsuko, berhenti memeluk Kuroko. Kau tidak lihat dia tersiksa?" Oke. Sifat _Motherly_ Rin muncul. Atsuko mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau bilang kau terburu-buru. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Apa itu... sesuatu yang penting?" Kidesa ikut bertanya.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu lah."

"Ceritakan sekarang," ujar Akashi _bossy_ banget.

"Ah ya. Tadi saat di perpustakaan kota, aku melihat seekor Naga."

"N-naga?!" Yumika refleks menggenggam lengan baju Midorima yang berada disebelahnya. Sedangkan Midorima hanya diam saja—grogi, mas?

"Huum. Dan yang kulihat... naga itu membakar salah satu bangunan kota ini." Atsuko berbicara dengan santainya.

"M-membakar?! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, Atsukooo?!" ujar Akaki gemes. Atsuko hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya nyengir cantik.

"Ciri-ciri naga itu bagaimana?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Hmm." Atsuko menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Sepertinya dia tidak mempunyai daging—karena tulangnya terlihat sangat jelas sekali. Lalu, sebagian tubuhnya berwarna merah, dia menggunakan elemen api, lalu sayapnya berwarna hitam."

"Huh? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," ujar Sora.

_DEG!_

Kepala Miiyu tertunduk—Ia tahu naga itu, sangat tahu. Miiyu menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba menepis kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya tentang naga itu. Akashi yang melihat itu pun menepuk pelan pudak Miiyu sehingga Miiyu terlonjak kaget.

"_Doushite?"_

"_N-na-nandemonai..."_

"Miiyu... kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Rin.

"Um." Miiyu mengangguk. "Naga yang dibicarakan oleh Atsuko-chan itu adalah Abyys. Aku... pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."

Midorima yang merasa hawa angin berbeda dari yang sebelumnya beralan ke arah jendela. Matanya membulat saat melihat kota sudah dipenuhi oleh kobaran api. "Kotanya... kotanya terbakar, nodayo!"

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, yang lain sontak melihat kearah luar jendela.

"N-naganya pergi!" Yumika menunjuk ke arah Naga yang perlahan-lahan keberadaannya sudah tak terlihat.

"K-kebakaran ssu! B-bagaimana ini?! Nanti bisa-bisa kulitku hangus seperti Aominecchi ssu!" Kise kalap. Aomine memukul kepalanya.

"Sialan kau, Kise." Aomine geram.

"_Ittai ssu yo, _Aominecchi!"

"Berisik. Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat." Kidesa angkat bicara.

"Kita berangkat sekarang? Tentukan tempat kalian sekarang," ucap Sora mantap.

"Ruben." Miiyu langsung angkat bicara.

"_Chotto!_ Apa kau serius?" ucap Rin tidak percaya. Miiyu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Tapi kan—"

"_Daijoubu._ Lagipula aku tahu seluk beluk kota Ruben—karena aku pernah tinggal disana. Dan itu mungkin akan mempermudah untuk mencari kuncinya, 'kan?"

Rin terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Miiyu.

"Mantan tempat tinggal, ya? Baiklah. Aku memilih Velder!" ucap Atsuko tanpa beban.

"Kalau begitu pilihanku, Altera." Akaki angkat bicara.

"S-sander..." ucap Yumika.

"Hamel." Kidesa ikut menentukan pilihan.

"Elder," ucap Sora.

"Ck. Kalian ini... benar-benar memilih tempat dulu kalian tinggal, ya?" ucap Rin pelan. "Oke, Feita."

'... tempat dulu kalian tinggal? Apa maksudnya? Bukannya... mereka orang asli sini?' batin para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ bingung.

"Jangan banyak mengulur waktu. Kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Sora. Ia melirik ke arah Murasakibara. "Murasakibara, kau akan berjalan sendiri atau dibawa oleh kedua elangku lagi?"

"Arara~ Aku bisa berjalan sendiri _ne,_ Sora-chin. Aku tidak lemah~ Aku kuat~"

"Bagus. Ayo pergi."

"Oi, oi. Apa api ini akan dibiarkan terus berkobar?" tanya Kagami.

"Biarkan saja. Mau dipadamkan pun percuma, apinya sudah terlanjur besar," kata Akashi cuek.

"H-hei! Mungkin aku bisa memadamkannya dengan sihir air yang telah kupelajari!"

"Tidak. Sihirmu belum sempurna seratus persen. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memadamkannya." Kidesa angkat suara.

"Hei! Aku tidak selemah itu!" Kagami protes.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mencari kuncinya. Ayo." Kidesa menarik lengan Kagami. Dan mereka semua pun pergi dari kota itu menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Apakah perjalanan mereka akan mulus? Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan tujuh kunci yang tersebar itu? Apakah... mereka akan selamat?

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**A/N:** Yuhuuu~ Akhirnya saya terbebas dari ulangan-ulangan itu~ Dan... akhirnya saya bisa _update_ fict ini~! UYEEEH! :'3

Dan chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, semoga ga membosankan ya, www. :'3

Makasih _support-_nya! Makasih juga buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow~! :'D /kasihbungamawar/

.

**Balesan review yang ga log-in: **

**Kurokolovers: **Eh? Syukurlah kalau menarik. :'D Iyaa, tidak apa apa kok~ Terimakasih sudah review. Ini sudah _updatee~ _Dan kekuatan Murasakibara juga sudah diketahui, www~

**Guest: **O-oke, angelina-san. OuO)d Syukurlah kalau tidak mengganggu, tehe~ Iyaa, hehe~ Makasih udah review. :D

.

Review?

V


	6. Chapter 6

**7 Keys © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC, AU— AR?.**

_**Cross-Over **_**—****Elsword game.**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

"Hei." Kagami memanggil Kidesa yang berlari didepannya. Keadaan mereka sekarang sudah menjauh dari tempat asalnya, tinggal kurang lebih satu kilometer lagi untuk mencapai kota Hamel— setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan Kidesa.

"Hm?" respon Kidesa singkat. Matanya tetap terfokus pada apa yang ada didepannya—tidak melirik ke arah Kagami sedikitpun.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Kidesa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentang?"

"Yaa tentang ..." Kagami menggaruk pipinya. "Meninggalkan desa kalian begitu saja?"

Jeda sebentar. "... yakin."

"Tapi mengapa tak dicoba memadamkan apinya dulu?"

"Kalaupun sempat, aku pasti akan menyuruhmu melakukannya. Tapi, sayangnya tak ada waktu."

"Ha? Bukankan waktu kita masih banyak?"

Rasanya, Kidesa ingin sekali memukul kepala Kagami. Sungguh. Apakah makhluk itu sama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi, ha?! "Menurutku—tidak. Musuh sudah mulai bergerak. Dan, jika kita memadamkan apinya terlebih dahulu, kurasa peluang kita untuk menyelamatkan penduduk semakin menipis."

"Tapi, nanti semuanya akan terbakar hangus, bukan?"

"Masalah itu, desa bisa dibangun kembali nantinya. Yang penting kita selamat itu udah cukup." Tiba-tiba Kidesa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik tangan Kagami, membawanya ke dalam gang yang sempit.

"Hoi! Kenap—" Mulut Kagami dibungkam oleh tangan Kidesa.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh," bisik Kidesa.

Kagami ingin protes. Dia tidak bodoh jika kau mau tahu! Dia hanya... kurang pintar—setidaknya kata ini lebih halus menurutnya. Ya ... semerdekamu saja lah, Kagami.

"Kau lihat benda-benda bulat yang berterbangan disana 'kan?" Kidesa menunjuk benda bulat berwarna putih yang berterbangan didepan pintu masuk kota Hamel.

Kagami mengangguk. "Iya. Memangnya itu apa?"

"Itu Kumonusu. Beruntung aku menyadari keberadaannya." Kidesa menghela napas lega.

"Memangnya kenapa? Huh?" Kagami menaikkan alisnya—sama sekali tidak mengerti. Maklum, dia 'kan kuin—kurang info. Okesip, singkatan macam apa pula itu.

"Kalau kita tidak menyadarinya dan terus berlali ke arah pintu masuk, sensor Kumonusu akan menyala dan keberadaan kita pasti akan diketahui."

"Memangnya kenapa? Jika ada yang menghalangi tinggal lawan saja, gampang 'kan?" Kagami berucap dengan santainya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak bertarung pada awal-awal agar energi kita tidak habis?"

"... iya memang. Yasudah kita berlari saja sampai dalam."

"Tidak bisa begitu, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk masuk dengan mengendap-ngendap agar tidak memancing perhatian penjaga?!"

"Err... iya juga sih. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Gunakan sihir airmu, Kagami! Buat Kumonusu itu berjatuhan ditanah."

'Membuat Kumonusu itu berjatuhan di tanah?' batin Kagami. Ia mengingat-ngingat isi dari buku tentang macam-macam sihir air. Sihir apa yang kira-kira cocok?—Ah! Ia tahu sekarang.

"_Water Shower!" _Tiba-tiba muncul hujan air yang menyerang Kumonusu. Kumonusu yang terkena air hujan itu pun berguguran di tanah. Terlihat percikan-percikan listrik dari tubuh-tubuh Kumonusu itu. Setelah diyakin sensor dalam para Kumonusu itu sudah rusak, Kagami dan Kidesa keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan masuk kedalam kota Hamel.

"Kurasa..." Kidesa mengamati sekelilingnya. Kanan, Kiri, Atas, Bawah, Depan, Belakang—oke. "Keadaan sudah aman. Tidak ditemukan Kumonusu dimanapun."

Kagami memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Jadi, para Kumonusu itu hanya penjaga pintu, heh?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Ayo cari kuncinya."

Mereka menelusuri kota Hamel untuk mencari dimana kira-kira kunci itu berasal.

"Kota ini berantakan sekali," ujar Kagami.

"Yaa..."

Mereka sudah mencari di pohon-pohon—siapa tahu ada yang menggantung di pohon—, di dalam box yang berserakan, di tempat yang—menurut mereka— mencurigakan. Tapi apa daya, sampai sekarang mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan air mancur yang dilindungi oleh bangunan yang terbuat dari batu berwarna biru muda. Bangunan air mancur masih berdiri kokoh di kota itu, entah mengapa bisa seperti itu. Kidesa mendudukkan dirinya di bangunan air mancur itu. Namun tiba-tiba ada semacam bayangan yang melilit kakinya dan membawa menjauh dari tempat itu.

"!" Kidesa hampir akan berteriak—tapi Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Kagami akan berlari mengejar Kidesa namun ternyata kakinya dililit oleh bayangan yang sama. Dan bayangan itu membawanya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kidesa.

"_Kuso!_" Kagami menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, tangannya berusaha menarik bayangan itu agar berhenti melilit kakinya.

_DOR! DOR!_

Lilitan di kaki Kagami terlepas seiring dengan terdengarnya bunyi tembakan.

"Kagami! _Daijoubu ka?"_ Kidesa berjalan menghampiri Kagami lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya— membantu Kagami untuk bangkit.

"_Daijoubu. _Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu sebenarnya apa sih?!" ujar Kagami kesal. Gimana gak kesal? Bayangan tadi seenaknya menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya. Dipikir dia itu karung?!

"Itu bayangan milik Shadow Walker."

"Shadow Walker?"

Kidesa mengangguk. "Musuh kita. Itu." Kidesa menunjuk sekumpulan monster dihadapannya. Bertingkah seperti seekor monyet—melompat dengan kari kiri dan kaki kanan dengan arah ke kiri dan ke kanan—, seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi oleh bayangan hitam—Ini bukan titisan Kuroko. Serius.— Ya, itulah Shadow Walker yang dibicarakan oleh Kidesa.

"Hoo. Jadi monster-monster kecil ini yang tadi menyeretku seenak jidat." Kagami tersenyum meremehkan. "Ayo kita bereskan semua Shadow Walker ini."

"Ya." Kidesa mengarahkan pistolnya ke para Shadow Walker itu. Jari telunjuknya menekan pematuknya.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Suara tembakan terdengar diiringi dengan hilangnya beberapa Shadow Walker. Tak mau kalah keren, Kagami pun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"_Water Cannon!"_ Meriam air pun bermunculan menghantam tubuh para Shadow Walker sehingga para Shadow Walker yang terkena meriam pun gugur. Tak mau kalah, para Shadow Walker itu juga melancarkan aksinya. Ia mengeluarkan bayangan yang dengan sigap menerjang Kagami dan Kidesa.

Kagami dan Kidesa meloncat melewati bayangan-bayangan itu—tidak akan terperangkap oleh sihir yang sama.

_DOR! DOR!_

"_Water Shower!"_

Semua Shadow Walker sudah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kagami dan Kidesa. Mereka mengelap keringat yang turun melewati pelipis mereka menggunakan punggung tangan mereka masing-masing. Karena lelah, Kidesa menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangunan air mancur yaang tadi, namun, tiba-tiba musuh yang baru keluar. Laba-laba yang mempunyai empat kaki yang runcing, mata mungil berwarna merah darah—Manta Ray.

"Kenapa musuh selalu keluar ji—" Kidesa berhenti, tidak jadi meluapkan protesnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Pasti ada sesuatu dengan bangunan air mancur itu. Melihat selalu ada musuh yang muncul jika Ia menyentuh bangunan itu. Jika memang bangunan itu tidak penting, pasti tak masalah jika bangunan itu disentuh oleh orang asing 'kan? Dan juga... bangunan itu satu-satunya yang bertahan disini. Itu berarti...

'Kunci itu! Pasti kunci itu ada disitu!' batin Kidesa.

"Kagami! Urus para Laba-laba itu! Aku akan menyelidiki bangunan air mancur itu!" perintah Kidesa.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus diselidiki? Memangnya ada yang aneh?" tanya Kagami tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika musuh selalu keluar jika kau menyentuh bangunan itu?"

Ah, Kagami baru sadar. Duh, mengapa dia baru sadar sih?

"Ah ya, aku sadar. Baiklah. Akan kuurus laba-laba ini untukmu."

"_Water Shield!" _Perisai Air muncul melindungi Kidesa yang sedang mengamati bangunan air mancur itu. Kagami sengaja memasang perisai itu agar Kidesa aman. Siapa tahu Kidesa diserang saat mereka sedang fokus dengan kepentingan masing-masing? – Ya, setidaknya begitulah alibi Kagami.

Manta Ray mulai menyerang Kagami, mereka mengeluarkan jaring laba-laba yang dengan sigap dihindari oleh Kagami. Kagami melompat kebelakang—menjauh dari tempat dimana Kidesa berada. Manta Ray mengikuti arah gerak Kagami dan masih setia mengeluarkan jaring-jaringnya.

"_Water Cannon!"_

Mata Kidesa sibuk mengamati bangunan didepannya. Beruntung Kagami peka—membuatkan pelindung untuknya sehingga Ia tidak usah khawatir jika ada musuh lain yang bermunculan. Kidesa mengelilingi bangunan itu.

"Hm?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat ada suatu balok yang berbeda dari balok yang lain. Jika dilihat dari jauh, balok itu sama seperti balok yang lainnya. Tapi, jika dilihat dengan teliti dari jarak yang dekat, terlihat perbedaan antara balok itu dan balok yang lainnya. Mereka sama-sama berwarna biru, namun, balok permukaan balok yang satu ini lebih halus dibandingkan balok yang lain. Eh, tunggu! Ini bukan balok, ini lebih mirip sebuah box!

Perlahan, Kidesa mengambil box itu—Kidesa kira mengambil box itu akan susah karena ada pengaman-pengaman yang aktif, tapi ternyata, tidak ada satupun yang terjadi saat Kidesa mengambil box itu.

Kidesa membuka box itu, senyum tipis Ia tunjukkan di wajahnya saat melihat isi dari box itu—Ya, ternyata benar. Salah satu dari tujuh kunci yang Ia—dan teman-temannya cari— ternyata ada di dalam box ini. Oh, betapa bahagia hatinya~

Kagami mendatangi Kidesa—sepertinya, pemuda itu sudah selesai mengurus Manta Ray.

"Oy! Kidesa!" Kagami memanggil Kidesa. "Sudah kau temukan?"

Kidesa mengangguk. "Sudah. Kau bisa melepaskann perisai air ini, Kagami."

Kagami menuruti permintaan Kidesa. "_Water Shield: Kai!"_ Dan perisai air yang tadi melindungi Kidesa pun hilang.

Kidesa memperhatikan sebuah kunci yang tadi Ia temukan kepada Kagami. "Kita sudah menemukan kuncinya. Ayo pergi dari sini."

Kagami memperhatikan kunci itu, lalu Ia pun mengangguk. "Ayo."

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan. Kagami dan Kidesa refleks menengok ke arah sumber suara. Disana, terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung sedang tersenyum meremehkan kepada mereka. Matanya yang sewarna madu menatap sinis Kagami dan Kidesa. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak percaya, kalian ternyata bisa menemukan kunci itu, padahal sebelumnya belum pernah ada satupun orang yang berhasil menemukan kunci itu." Gadis itu mendengus. "Kau memang pintar, Ki-de-sa~"

Mata Kidesa membulat saat melihat gadis berambut coklat itu, Ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kaki dan tangannya gemetaran, Ia hampir saja jatuh ke tanah jika Kagami tidak menopang tubuhnya. Sungguh, ini bukan Kidesa yang Ia kenal. Dimana Kidesa yang berani dan –terkadang— cuek padanya itu? Keanehan yang terjadi pada Kidesa pasti berhubungan dengan munculnya gadis asing berambut coklat itu. Ya, pasti.

"Oy! Kidesa, _daijoubu ka?" _Kagami menatap Kidesa khawatir. Tapi. Pertanyaan itu diacuhkan oleh Kidesa. Mata Kidesa masih saja tetap memperhatikan sesosok gadis berambut coklat dihadapannya. Kagami dikacangin.

Kagami membatin. 'Sakitnya tuh disini...' Kagami memegang dadanya dengan tangannya. 'Tapi... aku _rapopo_ kok. _Ciyus, rapopo._' – KAGAMI KENAPA KAMU BISA MENJADI SEPERTI INI, NAK?!

"K-kau..." Tangan Kidesa yang gemetaran menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut coklat itu. "T-tidak mungkin! B-bukannya kau..."

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangkat sebelah tanggannya. Ia tersenyum 'manis' pada Kidesa. "Yo, Kidesa. _Hisashiburi desu ne?"_

Kagami mangap ganteng— sebenarnya siapa gadis berambut coklat itu?!

.

.

.

Tidak ribet seperti Kagami dan Kidesa, Aomine dan Rin dengan santainya memasuki kawasan kota Feita. Tidak ada yang menjaga pintu masuk Feita sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya menelusuri isi kota Feita.

Aomine melirik sekitarnya seraya menguap lebar. "Kota ini lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai kota mati."

Rin melirik sebentar ke arah Aomine. "Wajar saja. Kota ini belum lama diserang, para penduduk pun tidak ada yang bertahan sepertinya."

Aomine melihat ada satu bangku yang masih utuh di kota itu, Ia berjalan menuju bangku itu dan menidurkan dirinya di bangku itu. Sebelah tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya agar tidak terkena sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Aomine! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rin menyusul Aomine.

"Ha? Kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku ingin tidur."

"Kita belum berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Jangan tidur dahulu!" Rin menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aomine.

"_Uruse na. _Aku capek, butuh istirahat. Kau cari saja dulu sendiri." Aomine cuek. Ck, pemuda gosong satu ini mulai seenaknya. Kalau masalah basket aja dia pasti semangat, huh. Sialan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" Rin pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendirian. Ia berjalan memasuki kota Feita lebih dalam lagi, siapa tahu Ia bisa menemukan petunjuk-petunjuk dimana kunci itu berada.

Setelah kepergian Rin, Aomine melirik sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada pengganggu yang akan menganggu tidur siang gantengnya. Setelah dirasa aman, Aomine memulai untuk tidur, tapi niatnya gagal karena—

"KYAAAAAAA!"

– terdengar suara teriakan yang diyakini adalah teriakan milik Rin.

Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya, tanpa pikir panjang Ia berlari, mencoba mencari tempat dimana Rin berada.

Pikiran Aomine mulai kalut. Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?!

.

**To Be Continue~**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh~ Akhirnya bisa update juga www~ Semoga chapter ini ga fail ya. :'3

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow~! Maafkan jika OOC. :'D

.

**Balesan review yang ga log-in: **

**Guest: **Jadi yang betulannya apa? XD Yaampun, diteliti, wkwkw. Makasih udah suka sama gaya tulisan saya~ Makasih juga sudah baca dan review~! :'D

.

Review?

V


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah kepergian Rin, Aomine melirik sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada pengganggu yang akan menganggu tidur siang gantengnya. Setelah dirasa aman, Aomine memulai untuk tidur, tapi niatnya gagal karena—

"KYAAAAAAA!"

– terdengar suara teriakan yang diyakini adalah teriakan milik Rin.

Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya, tanpa pikir panjang Ia berlari, mencoba mencari tempat dimana Rin berada.

Pikiran Aomine mulai kalut. Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?!

* * *

**7 Keys © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC, AU— AR?.**

_**Cross-Over **_**—****Elsword game.**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Lari lari lari (lari lari lari) jalan dan berlarii! Dengan lari halilintar Aomine menemukan Rin!

"Rin!" panggil Aomine saat melihat Rin bersusah payah menghindari serangan serangan dari naga-naga mini yang sedang mengelilinginya. Aomine berlari menuju naga mini itu, melompat, lalu menendang naga mini itu sehingga naga itu menabrak tembok didekatnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di pusat kota.

"Aomine-kun! Berhati-hatilah, _wyvern_—naga mini— itu dapat mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya!"

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Rin, Aomine tiba-tiba saja ditubruk oleh salah satu _wyvern_ sehingga membuat dia mundur beberapa langkah. Perutnya—yang menjadi korban tubrukan— terasa nyeri. Nyut.

Wyvern yang lainnya mulai mendekati Aomine, mulutnya terbuka lebar—sepertinya mereka akan mengeluarkan bola api dari mulut mereka. Aomine melompat menghindari bola-bola api itu. Salah satu Wyvern terlihat menurunkan ketinggiannya—sepertinya Wyvern itu ingin menubruk kembali Aomine. Tak mau kena trik yang sama, Aomine berlari menuju Wyvern itu, melompat, lalu meninju Wyvern sehingga Wyvern itu terpelanting dan mengerang kesakitan.

Selagi Aomine asik bertarung dengan para Wyvern, Rin mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya—siapa tahu ada petunjuk mengenai tempat dimana salah satu kunci itu berada.

_BUGH! DUAGH!_

_GRAAAAAWR!_

Salah satu alis Rin terangkat saat Ia melihat makhluk berbaju besi tengah berbaris membundar. Apa mereka sengaja seperti itu agar tidak ada satupun sisi yang lolos dari pandangan mereka? Err... baiklah, mereka cukup pintar ternyata.

"Hhh~" Aomine merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya. Rin melirik Aomine yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya—kapan pemuda itu datang?!

"Sudah beres?" tanya Rin basa basi. Aomine hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ke arah belakangnya— dimana para Wyvern berguguran dan tertidur dengan indahnya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata makhluk itu sangat lemah. Sekali pukulan saja sudah sekarat, kheh." Aomine mencibir—buset, udah merasa kuat, bang item?

"Terserah apa katamu." Rin memutar bola matanya, lalu Ia menunjuk ke arah dimana para makhluk berbaju besi tadi berbaris. Aomine menatapnya bingun—_maksudne opo to mba_? Kok—

"Musuh baru," ucap Rin. Lalu dengan santainya Ia berjalan ke sana. Aomine yang emang darisananya Ah—lemot hanya mengikuti gerak kaki Rin. Heh, musuh katanya? Masa semut kecil macam itu dibilang musuh? Tinggal diinjak saja pasti sudah mati. – Matamu semut, bang! Ye kali ada semut pake baju besi?! –

Makhluk itu semakin terlihat jelas saat mereka sudah ada beberapa meter didepannya. Ternyata, mereka bukan hanya memakai baju besi saja, namun mereka juga membawa senjata rupanya. Panah dan Tongkat besi yang ujungnya runcing. Tongkat besi, bukan bambu runcing, oke?

"Halah. Ternyata bukan semut." – Ya emang bukan, bang! –

"Glitter, ya?" Rin berucap pelan. Para makhluk berbaju besi— Glitter itu menatap mereka. Rin dan Aomine sudah mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan. Namun... mengapa para Glitter itu masih diam ditempat? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bergerak? Heh, apa otak mereka bermasalah?

Tak tahan, Rin melangkahkan kakinya maju kedepan, bermaksud untuk menghampiri sang Glitter. Beberapa meter sebelum dirinya menyentuh sang Glitter, tiba-tiba reruntuhan batu kecil perlahan turun kebawah. Rin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dan melihat sesuatu yang besar akan jatuh kebawah, tepat ditempatnya berpijak.

_BRUK!_

Sesuatu yang besar itu pun terjatuh, membuat asap debu yang menghalangi pandangan mata.

"_Daijoubu ka?"_ Aomine bertanya yang dijawab oleh anggukan oelan Rin dalam pelukannya. Untungnya Aomine tepat waktu. Sebelum sesuatu yang besar itu jatuh menimpa Rin, Aomine sudah mengambil langkah duluan dengan menar—memeluk Rin agar Ia tidak terkena serpihan-serpihan batu itu.

Sesuatu yang tadi terjatuh ternyata adalah Golem, sang monster batu. Cih, pantas saja para Glitter itu tidak menyerang saat mereka sudah ada didepan pandangan mereka. Ternyata, mereka punya pelindung.

Golem itu mengibaskan tangannya, lalu keluarlah batu-batu kecil yang siap untuk melukai tubuh Aomine dan Rin. Aomine melompat—dengan Rin masih berada didalam pelukannya. Mereka berlindung dibelakang bangunan. Untungnya pusat kota ini memiliki banyak bangunan tembok, sehingga mereka berdua bisa bertahan dari serangan musuh dengan berlindung dibalik bangunannya. Aomine melepaskan pelukannya.

"Rin," panggilnya pelan. "Kau tunggu disini, biar aku yang mengalahkan mereka."

"_Chotto! _Aku hanya berdiam diri disini dan melihatmu bertarung, begitu?" protes Rin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau kan perempuan."

"Lalu apa hubugannya?!"

"Perempuan tak pantas bertarung. Ini urusan laki-laki."

"Tapi—"

Aomine memotong perkataan Rin. "Kau ragu akan kekuatanku, heh? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak lemah."

Rin terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Aomine. Ia tahu, Aomine memang kuat. Dan kekuatannya perlahan-lahan mulai bertambah.

"_Saa,_ tunggu aku disini. Jadilah gadis manis yang penurut." Aomine menepuk pelan kepala Rin, lalu Ia berlari menuju sang Golem dan menendangnya.

Rin memegang kepalanya yang baru saja ditepuk pelan oleh Aomine. "_Baka da..."_

Aomine menangkis serangan-serangan dari sang Golem. Para Glitter masih tetap pada posisinya— melingkar. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu atau ingin masuk dalam lingkaran pertarungan antara sang Golem dan Aomine.

"Ugh!" Aomine mengerang saat Ia terkena pukulan dari telak dari sang Golem tepat pada saat Ia lengah— lebih memperhatikan para Glitter dibandingkan sang Golem yang saat ini adalah musuhnya. Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Lalu, dengan kekuatan penuh, Ia memukul sang Golem.

"Terimalah pukulanku ini, batu hidup!"

_BUGH! KREK!_

Dan Golem itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Aomine menghapus peluh didahinya dengan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum penuh kemeangan—oh, oh. Sepertinya kau harus menyimpan dahulu senyummu itu. Lihat, lihat! Sang Glitter sudah mengambil langkah!

_SRET! SRET!_

Tanpa diduga, salah satu Glitter itu menembakkan panah pada Aomine, Aomine yang tidak siap akan adanya serangan pun terluka oleh goresan yang dibuat oleh panah itu. Darah segar mengalir dari lengan kiri Aomine.

"Che." Aomine mendecih, lalu maju dan menendang Glitter yang berani melukainya. Glitter itu mundur beberapa langkah. Adegan baku hantam pun kembali terjadi.

Rin menatap cemas Aomine yang terluka. Matanya melirik-lirik gelisah.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin aku hanya berdiam diri disini sedangkan Aomine terluka!'

_PRANG_.

Salah satu tombak—sepertinya milik salah satu Glitter— terlempar ke sebelah Rin. Sepertinya tombak ini terbang bebas saat sang pemilik tertendang oleh Aomine.

"Cih." Aomine lagi-lagi mendecih. Ia menggenggam erat lengan kirinya— mencoba untuk menahan darah yang keluar, mungkin?

_SRET! SRET!_

Lagi-lagi, sang Glitter mengeluarkan panahnya, Aomine menghindar ke kanan. Tanpa diduga, Glitter yang lain muncul dibelakang Aomine dengan sebuah tombak yang mengarah pada kepalanya. Apa... Aomine akan berakhir disini?

_BRUK!_

Aomine melihat ke arah belakang, disana terdapat Glitter yang terkapar ditanah karena luka tusuk dipunggungnya. Tunggu? Luka tusuk? Siapa yang—

"Rin!" Aomine berlari ke arah Rin yang memegang tombak berlumurkan darah. Tangan Rin gemetaran—baru pertama kali bertarung dengan tombak, eh?

"Sudah kubilang untuk menuggu saja 'kan?"

Rin menatap Aomine. "Mana mungkin aku bisa diam saja sementara kau terluka, _Aho_mine!"

Aomine terdiam. 'Jadi, dia peduli padaku, begitu?' Aomine tersenyum tipis.

Rin perlahan mendekati Glitter yang tadi Ia tusuk. Lalu, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Aomine yang melihat itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau mau apa?"

Perlahan, tangan Rin yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan hitam pun menyentuh dahi sang Glitter. "Membaca pikirannya. Untungnya, dia masih hidup."

Aomine mengangkat bahunya—tak peduli. Rin menutup matanya, mencoba fokus.

'Kunci... di tegah... mini Golem... lindungi.'

Rin bingung. Apa maksud dari isi pikiran Glitter itu?

"Rin! _Abunai!"_

Rin refleks membuka matanya saat Aomine berteriak.

_JLEB!_

Satu tombak sukses menusuk perut Glitter yang pikirannya baru saja dibaca oleh Rin.

"Sial! Aku belum selesai membaca pikirannya!"

"Kheh. Glitter ini tidak ada habisnya." Aomine memandang kesal para Glitter yang kembali berposisi memundar setelah tadi menyerang mereka.

'Di tengah bundaran...'

"Aomine! Apa kau pernah medekat pada Glitter yang berkumpul memundar itu?"

"Ya, untuk memencarkan mereka. Memangnya kenapa?"

Pasti ada alasan mengapa para Glitter itu selalu berkumpul begitu. Ya, pasti ada.

"Kau... melihat sesuatu yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka?"

"Hm... kalau aku tidak salah, ditengah-tengah mereka ada sebuah batu?"

Nah! Sekarang Rin sudah mengerti. Kunci, ditengah, mini Golem, lidungi. Para Glitter sengaja membuat lingkaran seperti itu untuk melidungi Mini Golem— yang Aomine sebut dengan batu— yang menyimpan kunci itu. Begitu, 'kan?

"Apakah kau bisa melompat dan menghancurkan batu itu, Aomine?"

"Haaa? Buat apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Ck. Baiklah."

Aomine berlari kedepan, lalu melompati para Glitter. Setelah menemukan sang batu—mini Golem—, Ia langsung memukulnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Rin memperhatikan pecahan-pecahan batu itu.

"Aomine! Apakah ada kunci disana?"

"Tidak."

'T-tidak ada? Apakah pemikiranku salah? Apak— tunggu! Itu apa?' Rin mengejar sesuatu yang bersinar yang melayang diudara. Selanjutnya, Ia melompat untuk menggapai sesuatu yang bersinar itu. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat apa yang Ia tangkap. Ternyata, pemikirannya tepat.

Glitter yang melihat benda yang mereka lindungi telah hancur pun menyerbu Aomine. Baru saja Aomine akan menendang para Glitter, tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Rin, menjauh dari tempat dimana para Glitter itu berada.

"H-hoy! Kenapa kau membawaku kabur, heh?" Aomine protes.

"Kau terluka. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja pertarungannya."

"Tapi—"

"Kuncinya sudah kita dapatkan. Untuk apa lagi bertarung?"

Aomine diam. Tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

Mereka berhenti saat merasa sudah jauh dari jangkauan para Glitter. Rin dengan santainya memasuki salah satu rumah milik penduduk disana. Aomine yang memang cuek ikut memasuki rumah itu.

Rin mengelilingi rumah itu, sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, Ia menuju ketempat dimana Aomine berada— sofa ruang tamu.

"Kemarikan lenganmu. Biar kuobati lukamu."

Aomine melirik sebentar ke arah Rin. "Tak usah. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Kubilang sini ya sini," ujar Rin menahan kesal. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Aomine menyodorkan lengan kirinya pada Rin.

Perlahan, Rin membersihkan luka itu, lalu diperbannya lengan Aomine.

"Untuk sementara, kita istirahat dulu disini."

"Sesukamulah."

.

.

.

"_Etto..."_ Kise berucap pelan. Mata sewarna madunya menatap Akaki. "Akakicchi. Sudah berapa kali kita berputar melewati hutan ini ssu?"

"Kau pikir aku tau, huh?"

"_Ne~ _Akakicchi, istirahat sebentar ssu yo~"

Akaki mendelik pada Kise. "Lemah sekali."

Kise mengembungkan pipinya, tidak terima dibilang lemah oleh wanita. Harga dirinya bisa turun kalau begini. – Memangnya harga dirimu berapa, Kis? –

"_Mou!_ Aku tidak lemah ssu! Aku capeeek! Dari tadi kita selalu saja melewati tempat ini meskipun sudah berkeliling jauh ssu."

Akaki tertegun. Memang benar sih, setiap mereka berkeliling, pasti saja mereka melewati ini— tempat dimana bunga lily satu-satunya tumbuh dihutan ini.

Dan... sepertinya mereka benar-benar tersesat di Hutan Altera ini. Puk puk.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat sebentar." Akaki meyederkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon didekatnya.

"Akhirnyaa ssu." Kise duduk menyender pada batang pohon, kakinya Ia luruskan.

"Lima menit."

"Kurang ssu!"

"Jangan protes."

"_... hidoi ssu yo."_

.

Kidesa, Kagami, Aomine, dan Rin berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Aomine terluka— untungnya hanya luka ringan. Kise dan Akaki tersesat di hutan— Berhasilkah mereka keluar dari hutan itu? Siapakah gadis berambut coklat yang bertemu dengan Kagami dan Kidesa? Bagaimana perjuangan para pasangan lain? Berjalan mulus— atau berliku-liku?

Dan... bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini?

.

**To Be Continue.**

.

**A/N:** Huft. Akhirnya bisa _update_ fict ini. Lebih ngaret dari biasanya, ya? Hihi, maafkan. Daku kena WB sih, jadi ya begitu... /jangan curhat kamu/

Yosh! Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow~! Maafkan jika OOC. :'D

.

**Balesan review yang ga log-in: **

**Guest: **Kok terserah saya? :"D Wkwk, makasih. :"D

Hah, biasalah, abang item satu itu mah emang gitu, ngeselin. =w= ( Ao: Lu berani sama gue, author?)

Makasih udah rnr, ya! :D

.

Review?

V


	8. Chapter 8

Dan... sepertinya mereka benar-benar tersesat di Hutan Altera ini. Puk puk.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat sebentar." Akaki meyederkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon didekatnya.

"Akhirnyaa ssu." Kise duduk menyender pada batang pohon, kakinya Ia luruskan.

"Lima menit."

"Kurang ssu!"

"Jangan protes."

"_... hidoi ssu yo."_

* * *

**7 Keys © Raawrrr **

**(Prev: LaChoco Latte)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Many!OC, AU— AR?.**

_**Cross-Over **_**—****Elsword game.**

**A/N: Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berada disekolah yang sama. Kagami juga salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai. *wink***

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Kise melirik bunga lily itu, lalu beralih pada Akaki yang tengah beristirahat dihadapannya, beralih pada bunga lily, lalu Akaki—dan begitu seterusnya. Akaki yang menyadari bahwa Kise terus saja memperhatikannya mendelik pada si pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka?_ Kenapa terus memperhatikanku dan bunga lily itu?"

Kise yang ketahuan curi-curi pandang pun nyengir ganteng minta dipecut. "Tidak ada ssu. Hanya saja, kupikir Akakicchi akan terlihat lebih cantik jika memakai bunga lily ini dirambut panjangmu itu."

Pipi Akaki sedikit merona. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari hadapan Kise. "Jangan nge gombal deh— apa lagi nge gembel. Malu-maluin."

_KRETEK._

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang retak— atau mungkin patah? Yah, antara dua itu lah ya.

– Oi, Kise, itu suara hatimu 'kah? –

"Bukan _Author_cchi. Ini suara ranting yang patah karena aku injak ssu." Kedip.

Kise menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil bunga lily yang tumbuh dengan cantiknya dihutan itu, di antara pohon-pohon hijau yang besar. Saking napsunya, Kise mencabut bunga itu beserta akar-akarnya— padahal niatnya Ia hanya ingin mengambil bunganya saja— sehingga membuat lubang yang tak terlalu besar.

_CLING CLING._

Terlihat sebuah sinar dari dalam lubang itu, mungkin benda itu bersinar karena terkena sinar Matahari? Karena kepo tingkat dibawah dewa—yaitu dewi, Kise memutuskan untuk mengambil benda itu.

"... eh?!"

Merasa sudah istirahat selama lima menit, Akaki memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menemui Kise.

"Oy. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya. Sudah lima menit—mungkin lebih— kita disini."

Kise menatap Akaki dengan mata berbinar. "Akakicchi! _Mite, mite!"_ Kise memperlihatkan benda yang tadi ditemukannya— sebuah kunci berwarna hijau tua. _Nature Keys _namanya. "Aku menemukannya ssu!"

Akaki menatap kunci itu tidak percaya. "Kau mendapatkannya dimana?!"

Kise menunjuk lubang yang tadi Ia buat karena memetik— mencabut bunga lily. "Disana ssu."

Akaki menatap lubang itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Heh? Sejak kapan lubang itu ada?"

"Sejak aku mencabut bunga lily itu ssu."

Oh, Akaki baru menyadari bahwa bunga lily satu-satunya yang tumbuh di hutan ini telah menghilang.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita—"

Tiba-tiba, tanah yang mereka pijak mulai bergetar, Akaki yang tidak siap siaga pun pasti akan jatuh kalau Kise tidak mendekapnya. Akaki mencengkram erat baju yang dikenakan oleh Kise.

"L-lubangnya!" Akaki menunjuk lubang hasil perbuatan Kise tadi. Lama kelamaan, lubang itu membesar dan terus membesar sehingga membuat Kise dan Akaki mau tidak mau masuk kedalam lubang itu.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

.

Murasakibara menatap malas seseorang yang ada didepannya. Saat ini, Ia dan Sora berada di ruang utama Istana Elder, mereka tengah duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang berada diruangan itu. Ruangan ini cukup luas, disana hanya ada beberapa kursi— yang saling berhadapan dengan satu meja diantara para kursi itu yang diatasnya dihiasi oleh vas bunga. Disana juga terdapat lukisan seorang pemuda bercodet berambut coklat, tidak memakai baju tapi memakai kalung bulat besar berwarna kuning keemasan, dan juga membawa sebuah pedang. Lukisan itu berada tepat diatas perapian yang apinya tidak menyala. Lantai ruangan itu dilapisi oleh karpet hitam.

"Jadi kalian kesini untuk mencari salah satu dari ketujuh kunci itu, ya?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata orang yang sama dengan yang ada pada lukisan— Banthus, namanya.

Sora hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya— Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Banthus repot-repot menunggunya di gerbang Kota Elder dan menerima mereka sebagai tamu? Apa yang Ia rencanakan sebenarnya?

"Sora-chin." Murasakibara memanggil Sora yang duduk disebelahnya. "Dia siapa?"

Banthus yang mendengar ucapan Murasakibara pun angkat bicara. "Perkenalkan. Aku Banthus. Raja dari kerajaan Elder," ucapnya dengan bangga. Ia memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Raja'. Cih, mau pamer rupanya.

"Hm~" Murasakibara hanya bergumam malas.

"Kau tahu dimana kunci itu berada, Banthus?" tanya Sora langsung pada intinya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, ahahaha." Banthus tertawa keras, mulutnya terbuka lebar, meminta untuk dimasuki sepatu besar milik Murasakibara. Sayang, Murasakibara tidak sudi meminjamkan sepatunya.

Banthus menghentikan tawanya. "Aku akan memberikan kalian kunci-kunci itu jika kalian bisa menemukanku."

"Menemukanmu di?"

"Disalah satu tempat diistana ini. Istana ini luas, jadi kalian harus berkeliling untuk mencari keberadaanku."

"Baiklah, kami setuju."

"Ho ho ho. Baiklah, permainan dimulai."

_WUUUSH!_

Tiba-tiba muncul asap yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Banthus. Perlahan lahan, asap itu menipis dan Banthus pun telah hilang dari tempatnya semula.

"Kau meremehkan ku, eh?" ucap Sora memandang sinis lukisan Banthus yang tertempel di dinding. Sora melirik ke arah belakang kursinya, ternyata disana terdapat seekor anjing berbulu putih— yang diduga peliharaan milik Sora. Yap, Banthus tidak menyadari ada seekor Anjing dibelakang kursi yang diduduki Sora. Anjing putih itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mendekat pada Sora.

"_Ne, _Yuki. Kau bisa mencium baunya, 'kan?" Sora mengelus pelan bulu putih halus milik Yuki— anjing miliknya.

"_Guk!"_

"Anjing pintar~" Ia menepuk pelan kepala Yuki. Lalu, Ia melepas kalung yang dipakai oleh Yuki dan memberikan kalung itu pada Murasakibara. Kalung perak yang berbentuk tulisan '背ゲル' . Murasakibara menatap bingung kalung itu.

"Untuk apa, Sora-chin~" tanyanya malas.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Murasakibara mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Ya sebodo amat lah. Ngapain juga dipikirin, malas.

"Yuki. Ayo cari Banthus."

"_Auk!"_ Yuki menggonggong— pertanda mengiyakan. Lalu Ia mulai berlari, Murasakibara mengikutinya. Sora yang ada dibelakang Murasakibara menatap Murasakibara dari atas ke bawah. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

'Jika dari belakang... kenapa Ia terlihat lebih tinggi?' Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan didahi Sora.

Oke. Phobia. Sora. Kumat. Lagi.

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

"Itte—" Kise meringis tertahan saat Akaki dengan mulusnya menimpa badan Kise yang aduhai. Sadar akan posisinya, Akaki lantas bangkit dari posisinya seraya mengelus pelan dahinya yang membentur dada bidang Kise.

Akaki menatap sekelilingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di padang rumput—setengah botak—. Iya, setengah botak, karena rumput-rumput itu hanya tersisa dipinggiran-pinggiran saja, meskipun ada beberapa rumput yang tumbuh ditengah-tengah, tapi tetap saja padang rumput ini terlihat setengah botak— atau pitak? Ya apalah itu. Dan Kise sangat bersyukur karena Ia terjatuh di daerah yang banyak rumputnya. Bukan hanya ada rumput, di pojok sana juga terdapat satu tembok yang cukup tinggi, dan juga terdapat banyak robot-robot bersenjata yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Err... Posisi siaga! Hap hap hap!

Kise lantas bangkit saat tiba-tiba salah satu dari pasukan robot tersebut melempar palu kearahnya. Untungnya Kise bisa menghindar— lagi, lagi, Kise bersyukur.

Akaki berlari menuju para pasukan robot itu, dengan lihai Ia menangkis serangan-serangan dari para robot itu. Pasukan robot itu mulai berpencar, sebagian besar menyerang Kise dan sebagian besar menuju Akaki.

"Yah. Sepertinya pertarungan akan dimulai," ucap seseorang yang duduk diatas tembok— cukup jauh sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Kise dan Akaki. "Semua terlihat jelas dari sini, fufu," lanjutnya.

Dengan gagah dan berani, Kise mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju salah satu dari robot itu.

_PANG!_

"_ITTAI SSU YO!"_ Kise berteriak kesakitan dan meniup-niup tangannya yang memera. "Robot ini keras ssu!" – Ya iya lah keras, Kis! Dikata robot dibuat dari kapas gitu?!—

Akaki hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Kise. Ia mulai mendekati para robot itu dan memegang senjata robot itu; kapak. Akaki mundur beberapa langkah, Ia meluruskan tangannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada gerombolan robot-robot itu. Ia memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya, membuat kapak yang tadi dipegangnya ikut berputar dan menghantam para robot sehingga para robot itu hancur.

Tidak mau melawan dengan tangan kosong, Kise mengambil palu yang tergeletak begitu saja karena terlempar oleh sang robot. Ia memukul sang robot dengan palu yang Ia pegang.

"Mati ssu!" ucap Kise dengan napsunya.

Tak berapa lama, para robot-robot itu telah hancur oleh Akaki dan Kise.

Akaki mengamati sekelilingnya. 'Tempat ini... sama seperti tempat saat aku dan 'dia' bermain bersama. Yah, hanya saja tempat itu begitu hijau dan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah.'

Akaki menggelengkan kepalanya; berusaha melupakan ingatan tentang masa lalunya. Padang rumput yang benar-benar buntu, sepertinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa keluar jika tidak ada satupun pintu keluar— Oh! Apa dibelakang tembok itu adalah jalan keluarnya?

Akaki mengambil—menyeret palu yang ukurannya cukup besar. Lalu Ia berjalan ke arah tembok yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Akakicchi! Mau kemana ssu?" tanya Kise saat melihat Akaki mengambil langkah.

"Tembok sana. Kau ikut, Kise. Kita sama-sama menghancurkan tembok itu." Akaki menunjuk ketempat dimana tembok itu berdiri kokoh. Kise menurut, Ia ikut mengambil palu yang tersisa dan berjalan dibelakang Akaki.

_WUSH!_

Langkah mereka berhenti saat tiba-tiba kepulan asap muncul dihadapan mereka, lalu terlihat sesosok gadis berambut abu-abu lurus panjang sepunggung, mempunyai mata sewarna emas, memakai hiasan dikepalanya berupa bando berbentuk bunga, memakai baju terusan panjang selutut berwarna hitam dengan pita putih besar didadanya dan pada bagian bawah bergelombang, kakinya dilapisi oleh sepatu boots berwarna putih bersih.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menghancurkan tembok ini," ujarnya tegas seraya menatap sinis Kise dan Akaki.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Akaki tak kalah sinis.

"Yah. Perkenalkan. Aku Meiko Electra." Ia tersenyum sinis. "Yang akan mengalahkanmu."

.

.

.

_PLUK. PLUK._

Suara buah-buahan yang terjatuh membuat langkah Murasakibara terhenti. Ia menatap buah-buahan itu, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buah itu.

"Menjauh dari situ!" Sora tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Murasakibara— membawanya menjauh beberapa cm dari tempat buah-buahan itu. Iya, cm. Murasakibara 'kan macam raksasa, berat. Sora gak kuat nariknya.

"Sora-chin. Itu makanan~" Murasakibara menatap buah-buahan dengan pandangan napsu— napsu ingin memakannya.

Sora menggeleng pelan. "Itu bom."

"Tidak mungkin~ Itu—"

DUAR!

Murasakibara kicep. Matanya menatap nanar kedepan. "..." Ia bungkam seketika. Jadi, buah-buahan juga bisa menjadi bom? Dia salah tafsir.

"_Auk!" _Yuki menggonggong. Matanya menatap ke arah belakang Sora dan Murasakibara. Ekornya dikibas-kibaskan ke kiri. Sora yang mengerti kode dari Yuki pun menatap ke arah kiri dan ke arah belakang.

'Dua... ah tidak, empat— tunggu! Enam.'

Sora berjongkok, sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Yuki. "Kau urus yang dibelakang, yang di kiri biar aku yang urus. Mengerti?"

"_Guk!"_ Yuki lantas berlari ke arah belakang Sora dan melompat menuju tembok dan mencakar tembok itu. Lalu, muncul tiga ekor monyet dengan membawa keranjang dipunggungnya. Bomber Mong, begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Sesosok monster berbentuk monyet yang membawa bom berbentuk buah-buahan didalam keranjangnya. Yap, buah-buahan yang tadi dilihat oleh Murasakibara adalah bom yang sengaja dilempar oleh Bomber Mong. Sora bisa mengetahui bahwa buah yang tadi adalah bom karena sebelumnya Sora pernah bertemu dengan Bomber Mong, otomatis dia tahu bahwa itu adalah buah yang sama dengan bom milik Bomber Mong. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, buah bom itu permukaannya lebih kasar dibandingkan buah yang asli.

Yuki bisa mengetahui jika ada Bomber Mong didekat mereka karena Yuki mencium bau lain selain bau ruangan, bau dirinya, Murasakibara, dan Sora. Ketiga Bomber Mong itu berpecar ke tiga arah— kanan, kiri, depan. Namun, Yuki dengan cepat berbalik arah dan mencakar ketiga Bomber Mong itu sehingga para Bomber Mong itu tersungkur kaku dilantai. Yuki kembali kesisi Sora.

_DUAR!_

Ketiga Bomber Mong itu meledak ditempat.

"Murasakibara," panggil Sora. Murasakibara menolehkan kepalanya pada Sora. Ia memandang Sora dengan sorot penuh tanya.

"Pakai kalung yang kuberi tadi, sekarang." Murasakibara menurut, dengan malas Ia mengambil kalung yang diberikan Sora dari dalam kantung celananya dan memakai kalung itu dilehernya.

"Sudah, Sorachin~"

Sora memegang tangan Murasakibara dan menutup matanya. "Dewa suci pelindung mahkluk hidup. Dengan kontrak yang telah kami buat, izinkanlah orang yang sedang memakai kalung sucimu ini untuk menjadi anak buahku. Buat dia menjadi hewan— monster seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya, kapanpun, dan dimanapun."

"Ara~?" Murasakibara menatap bingung Sora yang sedang berbicara sesuatu yang tak Ia mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, sinar dewa—ehm— cahaya terang mengelilingi tubuh mereka untuk beberapa saat. Lama-kelamaan cahaya terang itu pun menghilang. Sekarang, Sora telah memakai kalung yang sama dengan Murasakibara, hanya saja milik Sora terbuat dari emas dan milik Murasakibara terbuat dari perak.

"Sora-chin~ Yang tadi itu untuk apa?" tanya Murasakibara. Ia menatap kalung yang Ia pakai.

"Kontrak."

"Gak ngerti~"

"Aku membuat kontrak denganmu agar aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi monster semauku. Yah, karena kita tidak banyak bertemu monster, pasti akan susah menggunakan kekuatanmu yang hanya bisa menjadi monster yang sudah benar-benar kau lihat."

"Heee~ Begitu." Murasakibara cuek. Biarkan saja Sora yang memegang kendali, Ia hanya ikut-ikut saja. Selama Ia masih bisa makan, itu sudah cukup.

"Untuk percobaan." Sora mengambil napas pelan, lalu menutup matanya. Matanya kembali terbuka seiring dengan dibuangnya napas yang Ia ambil tadi. Pancaran matanya menjadi menajam, rambut sewarna kemerahannya terkibar layaknya ada angin yang mengibarkannya. "_Breeding: Washi ni Henshin!"_

_WUUUSH!_

Angin kencang mengelilingi tubuh Murasakibara. Murasakibara pun menjadi seekor Elang berukuran cukup besar, bulu bulunya berwarna ungu muda, tatapannya tajam, paruh dan cakarnya pun tak kalah tajam. Sayapnya Ia kepak-kepakkan.

Sora menatap Murasakibara— yang saat ini berwujud seekor Elang dengan senyum puas tertempel dimukanya. "Serang ketiga Bomber Mong yang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon diluar sana." Sora melirik ke arah pohon yang berada diluar jendela. "Arah jam satu."

Murasakibara terbang keluar jendela— jendelanya Ia tubruk sehingga jendela itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia terbang menuju arah jam satu, dan menemukan ketiga Bomber Mong itu tengah bersembuyi dibalik pohon. Dengan cepat Ia terbang menuju para Bomber Bong itu dan mencakar ketiga Bomber Mong itu sehingga terdapat luka bekas cakaran yang lumayan besar ditubuh mereka. Ketiga Bomber Mong itu terjatuh dari pohon dan meledak tepat saat tubuh mereka mencium tanah. Setelah melihat mangsanya telah kalah, Murasakibara pun kembali ke tempat Sora. Yah, sepertinya kepribadiannya berubah sesuai dengan perubahan monster yang Ia lakukan.

"_Kai!"_

_WUUSH!_

Murasakibara kembali ke wujudnya semula. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil maiubo miliknya yang tinggal satu. Ia membuka bungkusnya lalu memakan isinya.

Sora kembali berjalan dengan Yuki berada didepannya. Murasakibara mengikuti dari belakang. Langkah Yuki— dan diikuti Sora— berhenti tepat didepan pintu, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dan terlihat usang. Penasaran, Sora membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Terlihat sebuah tangga menurun disana. Murasakibara menatap tangga itu dengan tatapan malasnya, seperti biasa. Tanpa diduga, Murasakibara melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu, berjalan menuruni tangga. Sora yang melihat itu megangkat alisnya bingung, untuk apa raksasa ini masuk ke dalam? Malas bertanya, Sora— dan Yuki mengikuti Murasakibara menuruni tangga itu.

'Jangan lihat tubuhnya, cukup lihat tangga bagian bawah saja, oke?' batin Sora. Oh, tentu Ia tak ingin terguling jatuh kebawah karena Ia tak kuat melihat tubuh Murasakibara yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

_BRUK!_

Sora dengan mulusnya menabrak Murasakibara. Ia mengelus dahinya yang berbenturan cukup keras dengan punggung tegap Murasakibara. Yuki memandang miris sang majikan— atau dahi sang majikan?

_KRIEET._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, ternyata mereka sudah sampai dasar dan menemukan sebuah pintu ber cat abu-abu.

"Hohoho, ternyata kalian bisa menemukanku." Terdegar suara seseorang saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Ternyata dibalik pintu itu adalah halaman. Halaman yang luas dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang tumbuh dengan subur, disana juga terdapat bunga-bunga indah dengan beberapa kupu-kupu yang mengelilinginya. Disana juga terdapat sebuah kursi dan meja kayu yang dicat dengan warna putih. Suasana ini cocok untuk minum teh— atau halaman ini memang dibuat khusus untuk minum teh?

Sora menatap seseorang yang baru saja berbicara; Banthus yang dengan santainya meminum duduk dikursi dengan ditemani teh dan cemilan.

"Aku dengan sukarela memberikan kunci ini pada kalian. Asalkan..." Jeda sebentar, Banthus dengan anggunnya –cuih— meminum teh dari cangkir yang tersedia. "Gadis itu jadi istriku." Banthus mengerling unyu pada Sora.

Ngek... MAKSUD LO?!

Sora berkeringat dingin.

.

.

.

"Heh? Mengalahkan kami?" Akaki menatap Meiko dari atas sampai bawah. "terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengalahkanku."

"Cih." Meiko mendecih.

"Whoaaa!" Kise menatap Meiko dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Meikocchi! Kau cantik ssu!"

Akaki mendelik, lalu menginjak kaki Kise sekuat tenanga.

"_ITTAI SSU YO!"_ Kise berteriak kesakitan. Kise menatap Akaki namun Akaki mendengus lalu membuang mukanya. Melihat reaksi Akaki, Kise menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Akakicchi cemburu ssu?" Kise mencolek dagu Akaki. "Tenang saja ssu, Akakicchi jauh lebih cantik dari Meikocchi kok."

Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipi putih mulus Akaki. "Apa sih."

"Berhenti bertingkah sok romantis didepanku. Menjijikan," cibir Meiko pada keduanya.

"S-siapa yang bertingkah romantis, ha?!"

"Kalian. Siapa lagi?"

"K-kau—!"

Dan adegan adu mulut pun terjadi.

"Hhh~" Seseorang yang sedari tadi melihatnya dari atas tembok menghela napas bosan. Jarinya Ia ketuk-ketukkan pada tembok. Setelah lama melakukan hal itu, akhirnya Ia berdiri, lalu lompat kebawah. Sekarang posisinya tepat disebelah Meiko, dihadapan Akaki dan Kise.

"Yo. Aku malas menunggu kalian, jadi kuputuskan untuk terjun langsung," kata seseorang yang baru saja sampai ditempat itu. "Dua lawan dua. Adil 'kan?" Oh, ternyata dia sekutunya Meiko.

"Kau!" Akaki menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja datang, matanya melotot tak percaya. Kise menatap orang itu lekat-lekat. Ia rasa, Ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Yah, tak ada waktu untuk kaget, nona." _Smirk._ "Ayo kita mulai pertarungannya."

.

**To Be Continue!**

**.**

**A/N:** Nyehahahaha. Maafkan saya karena telat _update._ Liburan ini banyak kegiatan, mana udah mau masuk sekolah pula. Hyaaaa _give me more holiday! _/taboked/ Tapi ini gak terlalu lama 'kan nge-_update_nya? *wink* /ndasmu. Chap ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya loh, hehe. Kepanjangan gak? OAO

Ah iya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya~ Maafkan author bila author punya salah, hehe~

_Big thanks_ _to_ **Guest, Aka Shagatta, Zhang Fei, Aoba-Ashika-12, miniReeto, strelitzia, Future Star **_and _**Silent Reader~! **:D

.

**Guest: **Um, ini orangnya sama gak sama Guest-san yang sudah daftarin OC sebelumnya? Habisnya sama-sama Guest sih, hehe. Kalau mau Ocnya jadi musuh, ya, boleh deh. Kebetulan saya juga lagi mentok mikirin gimana wujud monsternya wkwk. Tapi, kekuatannya saya yang tentuin, gpp 'kan? ;) /woy. Aduh kok bingung sih, wkkw. Terimakasih sudah mau RnR dan terimakasih juga untuk pujiannya. :D

**Future Star: **Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah RnR ! :D

.

Mind to Review?

V


End file.
